


Why Does Everything Happen To Me?

by pancakes_are_awesome



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olymians
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Parties, Underage Drinking, it gets steamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakes_are_awesome/pseuds/pancakes_are_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Percy feel like this? Watch... okay more like read but whatever, him go through school, camp, monsters, angry gods, lots of drama, and new love interest. Reyna/Nico, Conner/ Lou Ellen, Tratie, Annabeth/Jason, and Percy/Piper. Femslash and Slash. Rating might change!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story. I originally posted this on ff.net. So, if you see the same story there, don't be alarmed. I'm the same person. I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, disclaimer, I do not own the Charters or anything else besides the plot. 
> 
> With that said ON WITH THE STORY!

Percy POV

Why does everything happen me? Its been a month since we won the Second Giant War and its been that boringest summer ever. Also its been two weeks since she broke up with me and I still can't get over her.

_Flashback_

_I was so happy because we just won the second giant war two weeks ago. I was walking from the beach and was thinking hmm maybe Annabeth and I should have a picnic here tonight. I saw Piper and the rest of the Aphrodite cabin try not to burn their clothes on the lava wall. Piper and I have grown closer since her and Jason broke up, but don't worry it was a mutual brake up . I was going to talk to her but decided not to she looks busy._

_When I got to my cabin I saw the twins on their beds. Okay, they'er not really twins but everyone calls them that cause the act and look exactly alike. The only difference is that Kyle is better with a sword than Max and Max is a little bit smarter than Kyle. Max has a mix between black and brown hair, he has freckles across his nose, sea-green eyes, and he's about 5' 2". Kyle is all the same except he's 5' 4" and they'er both twelve._

_"Hey guys," I said," I need you to ask you guys something."_

_"Okay shoot." Max said_

_"Would this be romantic? I moonlight picnic on the beach" I asked_

_"Oh, Yeah that's romantic why?" Kyle asked_

_"Because that's where I'm taking Annabeth tonight and don't try to spy on us." I told them_

_"Look like there goes our plans Max." Kyle said disappointed_

_"How bout you go hang out with the Stolls and go prank some cabin." I suggested_

_"Busy Travis has a date with Katie and Conner has plans with Lou Ellen." Max said_

_"Then how bout we go to train in the sword arena." I said_

_"Alright I'm in." They said_

_We each got our stuff on. I had a shield/watch Tyson made me and of course I had Riptide. Max also had a shield and had his ring/sword Hurricane. Kyle had his shield and his bracelet/sword Shaker. Our dad gave us new armor that's made out of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, and Stygian Iron._

_When we got to there Clarisse was beating the living hell out of people. She usually does that now, ever since her boyfriend Chris Rodriguez died in the war. I walked over to her._

_"Hey Clarisse at least go easy on them." I told her_

_~TIME SKIP~_

_That was some good training although my brothers don't look strong, together they are pretty powerful. I had an hour to it's time for the date. When I was done getting ready I still had about twenty minutes left , so I decided to go and set up the stuff early. I grabbed my phone and walked out the door. You might be thinking 'Isn't he a demigod why does he have a phone?," well with the blessing of Hephaestus Leo and his cabin made phones that are blocked from monsters. When I got to the beach I saw Piper sitting at the beach, she does this now lately._

_"Hey Piper," I said, " Would yo mind helping me set up for my date with Annabeth?"_

_"Sure, what are you planning?" She answered_

_"Uh, a moonlight picnic on the beach." I told her_

_"Okay lets get started." She said_

_We went and grabbed a picnic blanket from the Demeter cabin. We also got food from the kitchen. When we got back to the beach and set everything, you could already see some of the stars._

_"Thanks Pipes." I thanked her_

_"Welcome" She said_

_As she ran back to her cabin I went to go get Annabeth from her cabin. As I walked up it seemed like the owl's eyes start to follow me. I stood at the door, something in my head told me to turn around and run to my cabin but I ignored it. When I knocked on the door Annabeth's little sister answered it._

_"Annabeth, Percy is here!" She yelled to the back of the room. Annabeth came into my vision._

_"Hey Perce, what are you doing here?" She asked_

_"Can't I take my wonderful girlfriend out on a date." I said with my hand over my heart and mocked hurt._

_"Okay, I have to tell you something." She said so seriously_

_We walked around for a couple of minutes until she ask me where we are going._

_"Were almost there." I say_

_We walk up the hill to the beach, then I stop were I set up the picnic._

_"Oh my gods, Percy this is beautiful!" She exclaims_

_"Thanks" Was my short answer._

_After a half an hour I remembered she had something to tell me._

_"Hey, Annabeth what did you need to tell me?" I asked her_

_"Uh, Percy listen. We're best friends right? - I nod- And supposedly we brake up, we will still be friends right?" She says it like I'm a four year old_

_"Are you braking up with me?" I asked really I can get a hint, I'm not that much of a Seaweed Brain._

_"Look Percy I'm just not in love with you anymore," She explained," I'm actually in love with someone else."_

_"It's fine Annabeth really, could you just give me some time alone." I ask_

_"Yeah sure" Thank gods she noticed I needed time alone._

_Once she left I broke down completely, I just sat there crying. Apparently Piper was down the shore and she herd me crying, so since she knows what it's like to have a broken heart she came and comforted me, saying soothing words and rubbing circles on my back really helped._


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO!
> 
> With that said ON WITH THE STORY!!

Percy POV

So, yeah that's how she broke up with me and it was two weeks and three days ago. I'm currently at the beach with Thalia, Nico, my brothers, and Piper. Us six hang around together more. I was giving girl advice to Nico apparently he has a HUGE crush on Reyna, but can't seem to have the guts to ask her out. Don't worry after the war Lord Hades made Nico older so now he is like two months younger than me.

"So you like Reyna uh never saw that one coming." I mused

"And I never thought that you would fall head-over-heels for an Aphrodite girl." He said with a smirk

"Who? Piper na man sure she's a good friend but I don't think of her like that." I told him. Truthfully I don't really know how I fell about Piper. One minute I feel like we're good friends having fun and laughing then the next I just want to grab her and kiss her. It's very confusing.

"Sure you don't Perce." He with sarcasm evident in his voice

"Hey lets get back to your problem, that's what we're hear for." I suggested cause I don't really want to talk about me and Piper's relationship

"Uh, Percy are we still all going to the same school like we planed?" He asked Right after the second giant war Me, Nico, Piper, Thalia, and a whole bunch of others from camp decided to all go to the same school at the end of summer.

"Yeah, I think we're still going but Bobby said he won't be able to come," I said," okay back to you and Reyna, why don't you just go up to her and ask her out,"

"Perce it's much harder than just going up to her, see like you could have any girl in this camp right now." Nico said

"Okay I'll take that, now could you go in the water?" I asked him

"You get Piper, I get Thalia." He started running before I could answer

Got up brushed my self off and started running towards Piper who was laughing at Thalia and Nico. When I was right behind her, I scooped her up and ran to the water although her screaming at me to let her go. We got a good distance before I dove to the bottom and made an air bubble around us.

" I'm going to kill you." She mumbled

"What was that Pipes?" I asked

"I said thank you so much for getting me wet." She told me with so much sarcasm in her voice

"Well you are welcome then." I said with my signature smirk

"It's really beautiful down here." I looked at where she was looking. She was looking a the coral reef and all the fish swimming around.

"Yeah it is" I told her

We just stayed there for what only seemed like a couple of minutes but was actually like two hours (stupid ADHD) and we only found that because the twins brought Nico and Thalia down here 'cause they were getting 'worried'. The truth is that they wanted to see what me and Piper were doing. It was kind of awkward how they found us, with Piper sitting on my stomach holding my arms down and our faces like two inches away. The only reason we were like that is because Piper is very ticklish and she hates it when I tickle her.

"Are you guys decent? Okay I'm going to ask this once, do you guys have your swimming suits on?" Nico asked as he covered his eyes, the twins did the same thing, and Thalia was laughing her head off.

"Lets go it almost time for dinner." Max said

Right when we got on shore the conch horn blew meaning it's time for dinner. Since we didn't want to be late we decided to go in our swimming suits, the guys in trunks and the girls in bikinis. By the time we got to the dinning hall everybody was there so when we walked in they looked at us. Or more like the older girls were ogling over me and Nico, the younger girls were ogling over the twins, and the guys were ogling over Piper and Thalia but mostly Piper since Pine-cone Face is a hunter. Which made me kinda jealous okay okay I'll admit it a lot of jealous but they shouldn't be looking at my Piper whoa, where did that come from. It made me so jealous that without thinking I slid my arm around Piper's waist and surprisingly she didn't move my hand. Although our friends shot us some curious glances.

Since the Romans live with us now things are different like we just sit wherever we want and the gods eat dinner with us at the head table. I usually sit with Piper, the Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, Jason, Reyna, Lou Ellen, Will, Pollux, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, Leo, and Annabeth. We all sit in a big round table with Piper on my right and Nico on my left. It was hilarious when Nico said 'Hi' to Reyna she actually blushed, Reyna the scary Praetor of New Rome actually blushed to the Son of Hades! What has this world come to? Piper was smiling so big.

"Hey guys." Jason while staring at Piper until he saw my arm around her waist

"Hey to you too." Piper said

We sat there talking to each other about random things until someone cough cough *Nico* cough cough had to bring up to bring up the beach.

"Oh yeah what did you guys do at the beach?" Katie asked

"At first I was giving girl advice to him cause apparently he has this HUGE crush on - humph" He hit me in the stomach before I could say 'Reyna', I've could of swore I saw Reyna glare at her plate.

"Then Percy kept denying that he likes - humph" I hit him before he could say 'Piper' but she did looked a little mad that I wouldn't let Nico say the name.

"And after that Perce and Piper stayed in a air bubble under water for like two hours and we went down there it was kinda awkward" Thalia said

"Why was it awkward?" Travis asked

"It was awkward 'cause we found Piper was sitting on Percy's stomach, holding down his arms, and did I mention their faces were like two inches away from each others!" Nico wailed and since we're the closes table to the gods, they started laughing at us.

I looked at Piper she was a really dark shade of red and I could only hope I wasn't as red, but of course I was.

"So, um what'd you guys do today?" Trying to get off this topic

Travis said he was at the strawberry fields and pranking Octavian(personally I'm surprised Demeter hasn't attacked him yet), Conner was pranking cabins all day(Hermes was beaming with pride), the Romans and Clarisse were training all day(now it was time for Ares to beam with pride), Will was writing poems and writing music(I'll have to take a look at those), Pollux and Katie were at the strawberry fields helping satyrs(I wonder if Grover's back yet), Annabeth reading(boring), Leo was in the forges all day (it's kinda fun in there), and Lou Ellen was mastering spells(at least she's doing something fun).

"Who's up for a movie night?" Conner asked. Everybody said 'sure'.

"How 'bout my cabin?," I asked,"The twins have dates to the campfire anyway." More 'yeah's' and 'sure's' were heard.

"Okay, meet in my cabin in about twenty minutes." I said as I ran to my cabin not waiting for an answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Please review.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. Or any songs, movies, or anything else I mention.

Piper POV

I walked to the new Aphrodite/Venus cabin, I haven't been there all day. When I got there the girls were sitting in circle laughing, giggling, and talking about something.

"What are you guys up to?" I asked as I walked up to them

"We're just matching up people who would make cute couples." Lacy said," You want to join?"

"Can't , going to watch a movie with Percy at his cabin." I said and they started giggling until I added " Leo, Clarisse, Travis, and the others will be there too."

"Aw, at least there'll be Tratie. Piper promise us you'll give us an update on their relationship when you get back?" One of the new Venus camper asked

"If she comes back." Drew said with a smirk, "'Cause you never know something could happen"

The older campers were laughing at her implications.

"Oh, I will come back." I said, "For sure I'll come back."

After a few more minutes of laughing and talking to the girls, I got ready to go. "Drew you're in charge till I get back." I told them,"See ya!"

It was a short walk from my cabin to the Poseidon cabin but apparently I was the last one there.

Right when I walked in Conner started screaming at me. "What took you so long?!"

"I helping the girls figure out who would make cute couples, dang" I muttered the last part

Leo raised one of his eyebrows, "Really Piper, you were helping the girls with making couples?"

"Yeah, what I can't help my sisters?" I asked

"No you can, it's just that you don't seem like the type to do that." Lou Ellen said, as she said that I felt my cheeks heat up

"Got that right." Clarisse snorted

"It doesn't matter," Travis said," Which movie should we watch first Breaking Dawn Part II, Catching Fire , or Footloose?"(A/N Those are my three most favorite movies : P )

We ended watching Catching Fire.

Travis put the movie in and went to go sit by Katie. I was sitting between Percy and Thalia.

Percy nudged me a little; "What's the real reason you were late?"

"Perce, that was the real reason I was late." I whispered

"Yeah sure it wa-" "Shh, the movie is starting." I told him

~Time Skip~

Around half way through the movie I put my head on Percy's shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"Hey, Piper have you ever met any of these actors?" Percy asked in a hushed voice

"Yeah, I've met Jennifer Lawrence and Josh Hutcherson. Why?"

"No reason, just wanted to know." He said

I got comfortable with my head on Percy's shoulder I started to drift off to sleep.

_Dream State_

_I was woken up by two little kids. They looked about six years old. I assume they're twins. The boy had black hair with brown strands and sea-green eyes with lines of other colors. The girl had light brown hair with black strips and the same eyes as me only with a circle of sea-green around the iris. They were jumping on me._

_"Mommy, mommy get up were going to camp today!" The boy said_

_"Ty your mother can't get up if you and Angel are on her." said a girl who I didn't notice was standing in the doorway. The girl looked exactly like Reyna except she was a little taller._

_"How you feeling Pip?" Yup, its Rey She's the only one who I let call me Pip._

_"Fine, how bout yourself?" Great, I have no control over what I'm saying._

_"Good, except Nico is getting a little worried about the situation in the underworld. I keep trying to cheer him up but nothings working." She says_

_I get up and head to a gigantic closet. "Well, no trying to cheer Nico up at camp there's to many little kids around."_

_" Pip! Not like that!" She says," Maybe that will work."_

_"Sorry, you know I have a sexy imagination."_

_" No, you have a dirty mind." Rey says_

_"Well me and my dirty mind have to go get the twins ready." I walk past her toward the door, "See ya at camp."_

_I walk through what looks like a palace. I look out one of the windows to see sharks, fish, and are those merepeople. So, this is an underwater palace._

_I walk into a room that's been split in half, one side red and gold and the other side bright blue and black._

_I saw the little girl, Angel, looking at two outfit trying to decide on one. She looked up and saw me._

_"Mommy, come help me pick an outfit." She pulled me by the edge of her bed. "Which one?"_

_One outfit had blue faded jean, a plain white T-shirt, and converse. The second outfit had a pink spring dress, and sandals._

_" The first outfit. Your going to be playing outside and beating up Ty, so you comfortable yet fashionable." I tell her_

_I walk over to the other half of the room, where I see Ty already ready. He's wearing dark pants, a red and black flannel, and a pair of Jordans. I sit next to him._

_"You ready?"_

_"Yup" he say_

_"Do you know where your father is?" I don't even why I'm asking this_

_"Yeah he woke up really early saying he had somethings to take care of on Olympus. But he said he'll meet us at camp." Ty explained_

_After a half hour the three of us were on the beach in Camp Half-Blood. The twins ran off towards the archery ranges._

_I felt someone hug me from behind. It was obviously a dude._

_"Hey babe its about time you came. I've waited here forever!" the man said_

_"I would've been earlier if so worried about where I my husband at. I mean look at all the you almost got killed without me." As I was turning around I was swept away from my dream._

_Dream state ended_

I looked up to see where I was. I was still in the Poseidon cabin right where I feel asleep. I reached and grabbed my phone from my back pocket. It was 2 in the morning. I silently snuck back to my cabin; where everyone was asleep except for Drew.

"I told you would come back late." Drew said

"No, you said I wouldn't come back at all." I said with a smirk, "Now if you don't mind I'm going to sleep."

This time when I went to sleep it was a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. Reveiw


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read the story!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not a man and I don't love in Texas. So, no. Sadly I do not own any if the characters.
> 
> With that said ON WITH THE STORY!!

Percy's P.O.V

I was kind of disappointed when I woke up because I found out that Piper had left. I really like the feeling of her in my arms,I thought to myself.

" Hey bro, when your done day dreaming about Piper its almost time for breakfast." Max said bring my out of my 'day dreaming'.

I took a shower, got my clothes on, brushed my teeth, and did my hair all in the span of 10 minutes. As I was walking done to the dinning hall I meet up with Nico.

"So, when are you going to ask out Reyna?" I asked him

"When you get the guts to ask out Piper?" Here said

"Touché, my dear cousin. Touché" I said as we got into the dinning hall

We got our food and offered some in the fire to our parents before we went to go sit with our friends. I sat between Nico and Piper.

"Hey when I woke up you were gone. Did you get to your cabin safely?" I whispered in Piper's ear

"Yeah, I remembered that the girls needed my help really early in the morning." She whispered back and went back to eating her food

When I looked around I my dear cousins (Nico and Thalia) looking at with smirks on their faces. I got started on eating my blue waffles. Everyone was eating quietly until Thalia decided to break the silence.

"So what we going to do today?" She asked to no one exactly

"Well I'm going to the woods and find some monsters to kill, if anyone wants to join me?" I said

Of course everyone said the wanted to go so I had an idea.

"Okay since everyone wants to go let's make a game out of it. We split into teams of two and see who can kill the most monsters, but so we know no one is cheating you have to bring a spoil from each monster." I suggest

"I'm in" Piper says

"Alright, then your on my team." I say to her. I can see everyone else is smirking except two certain people

After we finished eating we got the teams set up:

Me and Piper

The Stolls

Katie and Lou

Frank and Hazel (of course)

Will and Pollux

Clarisse and Annabeth

Thalia and Reyna

Jason, Nico, and Leo

We all started at the edge of the forest. Piper and I walked for a couple minutes before we found our first. I mean come on, I know I'm a powerful son of Poseidon and Piper is a powerful daughter of Aphrodite but can't have a few minutes to talk.

Our first monster was a Hydra. Oh, great and we don't even have Leo, I thought to myself

I got out riptide and Piper got out katropis. One of the heads lunged at me and I had keep from swinging riptide. I was trying to stab at the body. I could see Piper trying to do the same thing with o luck either.

"Piper, I have a plan," I shout," I think I can summon some water and make it hot enough to burn the hydra."

"Alright, its worth a try." She shouted back

She dodged a head. I concentrated on the stream nearby.

"Now!" I yelled

She cut off a head and I sent a hot stream of water toward the neck. She ran to me and we waited to see if it worked. Yes the head didn't grow back.

"Okay, Pipes let's get to work." I said

After Piper sliced the head off and I burned the heads off we started the head off.

"Oh, Percy we forgot the spoil." Piper remembered

She went to go get the spoil and I waited here. After a couple of minutes I heard a scream that could only be one person's: Piper

"Piper!" I yelled

"Over here Percy!" I heard her

Ran to where I heard her voice. When I got there I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. It was Piper in a net dangling from a tree branch.

"You know you could help me down, right?" She yelled

I saw her dagger a couple of feet away.

"Well, where is the fun that?" I asked

"Percy please" She begged

I regret ever looking up. She had her puppy dog face on and she knows I can't resist that face.

"Fine, I'll be right up." I said as I started the climb up the tree

When I finally cut her down, we simply just jumped off. Our landing was kind of awkwardly, she landed on top of me. Our faces were inches apart. We were staring into each others eyes. My eyes flickered to her lips and before I knew it I started to lean in. When our lips finally meet fireworks went off. My arms slide around her back and started to move my lips. Then she surprised me by sliding her arms around my neck and started missing me back. Piper had more surprise in store. She licked my bottom lip asking for permission. I immediately let her in. She slid her tongue in and started doing things don't even know how to explain. She stopped kissing me and started trailing kiss from my jaw to my collarbone. The moment was perfect, so of course someone had to interrupt.

" Oh my gods!" We heard someone yell

Piper immediately jumped off of me. We looked around until I spotted Thalia and Reyna standing there laughing.

" Well that was quite a show" Reyna said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes the next chapter!
> 
> Again, disclaimer 
> 
> With that said ON WITH THE STORY!

Piper's P.O.V

Well this is awkward. I mean having two of your best friends walk in on you and your best guy friend making out is not something you want. My face is heating up. I can't even look at Percy right now. My face is probably so red right now. All Thalia and Reyna were doing was laughing. Without thinking I got up and started to rum back to my cabin.

When to my cabin I ran in, slammed the door behind me and ran to my room. The only reason I have a is because all the head counselors do.

I flop on my bed and start to cry. No Piper you can't this happen again, I think to myself

I let my mind drift back to the day Jason and I broke up.

Everyone thinks it was a mutual breakup but we only did the because Jason started to say that and did nothing to deny it but nothing to confirm it either. So, of course people just assume that its true.

_Flashback_

_I was walking on shore of the beach. When I got down a little farther people started to give me these looks. Like looks of pity or sadness. Finally, I got to my favorite part of the beach. A small little area hidden by some branches. Percy showed it to me after we got back. I heard some noises a little farther down but I didn't go investigate. A couple of minutes passed by and the couple started to moan each others names. Ugh, disgusting! I got up and started to walk back. Then I heard something that made me stop in my tracks._

_"Jason, mmmm" I heard one of the people, obviously a girl, moan_

_No this can't be right. It probably a different Jason, right there has to be more than one Jason. I turn on my heels and head in the direction of the noise. When I got there it was my worst nightmare. It was my Jason making out with some random girl. Tears were prickling me eyes and I had to choke back a sob before I ran off._

_When I got my cabin only Drew was there. I told her what I had saw and surprisingly she hugged me. She stayed with me the whole night and had Lacy bring us dinner._

_It wasn't until the next day that I saw Jason. He came knocking on the cabin door._

_"Hey, is Piper here?" He had asked_

_"Yeah, but she probably doesn't want to see YOU right now." One of my siblings said_

_"Let him guys" I told them_

_All of them hated Jason right now even the Romans._

_He came and tried to give me a hug but I backed away._

_"Hey Piper what's wrong?" He asked_

_" Jason you don't have to keep pretending. I know about the girl on the beach yesterday." I told him_

_"Piper please forgive me. It was a one time thing." He pleaded_

_" Jason don't lie to me" I had said_

_"I'm not lying!"_

_"Then I can use charmspeak just to make sure?" I asked_

_"No!" He shouted_

_"How many times have you cheated on me and when?" I used every once of charmspeak I could_

_"Six times. Three while we were in Greece and three after the war." He said against his will_

_"Jason why?" I asked him_

_"Why, Piper? Because you wouldn't have sex with me, that why" he said as if it were the most obvious thing_

_"Jason we talked about that. You asked if I wanted to wait, I said yes to waiting. You said that you were okay with that don't see the problem." I said_

_"Of course you wouldn't see the problem."_

_"You know what Jason?"_

_"What?"_

_"We're through get out of my cabin!" I pushed him out, shut the door, and broke down crying_

_End of flashback_

That's how it really happened. Jason sent out the other story so his image wouldn't be ruined and I made the Aphrodite/Venus cabin swear not to tell anyone.

I heard someone come in my room.

"Hey, Piper you okay?" Drew asked

I lifted my head from my pillow. When she saw my face she came and sat down by me. She hugged me until I was done crying.

"Okay, now tell me what happened." She commanded me

I told about the game then how Percy and I kissed.

"Piper you obviously have feelings for him but remember if your not ready don't rush into anything. If you need anyone to talk to I'm always here" She comforted me

"Drew you know when your not act like a total bitch your a really good big sister." I told her

"Yeah I know, your might be to make we get everything done but my job is still being your sister. And I that job description is helping you with relationship problems.", She said, " Alright its time for dinner."

We went to the dinning hall, sacrificed some food, and went our separate ways. I sat by Katie and Lou instead.

"Hey Piper why'd you leave in the middle of the game?" Leo asked

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well." Not a total lie, "Who won?"

"My team did" said Jason hi fiving Nico and Leo

The rest of dinner went uneventful. After dinner though was a total different story.

When I was leaving the dinning hall Percy whispered in my ear that we need to talk. I'm suppose to meet him on the beach in an hour.

I got to my cabin and started to joke around with everybody. Then there was a knock on the door. I went to go open and standing there was the last person I expected; my mother.

"Hi, mom what brings you here?" I questioned

"I need to talk to you" She was really serious

"Okay, um, let's to my room." I lead the way to the room

We sat down on the edge of my bed.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"..."


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter here.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it!
> 
> With that said ON WITH THE STORY!!

Piper's P.O.V

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked

"I'm fine" I lied

"Piper there is no need to lie." She continued," I am your mother. So, I going to ask again how are you feeling?"

"I'm just so confused" I lay my head on her shoulder while she strokes my hair

"I know honey" if she knew then why'd she ask

"I thought that by being the daughter of the goddess of love, I wouldn't have any problems with emotions or relationships." I told her

"Well actually you can do all that but your emotions are still a mystery. You don't know what you want yet. As, for the relationship part your actually not in one."

"I know I'm not in one but feel like I'm in one."Honestly I really do

"Well, why do you feel like that?" She asked

"Because everyone is say that Percy and I would make a good couple and he's always so sweet to me. The way that we act each other it's like we're a couple. "

"Well that's what everyone else is saying. What you really need to listen to is your heart." For being the goddess that everyone thinks is a bimbo she's actually pretty smart.

"Speaking of Percy, what happened today?" She asked with a smirk

" Oh my gods" I buried my head in a pillow so she wouldn't see my red face.

"Oh, it's time to go talk to Percy!" She informed me

I stood grabbed my phone and jacket. I looked back to say bye to my mom but she was gone.

"Drew is in charge until I get back!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran out the door.

Barely anyone was outside. I said hi to some campers as I walked to the beach. When I got there I saw Percy standing there looking out at the sea. I cleared my throat. He looked at me and smiled

"oh good its you, I thought you wouldn't come."

"Well, hi to you to. What do you want to talk about?"

"Lets take a walk." He suggested We walked down the beach in silence until we got to the place where I found Jason cheating on me. Percy sat down and looked at me expectantly.

" Look Percy if is about the kiss could we just forget abo-" he interrupted me

"See the thing is Piper I can't forget about it. I don't know if I like you or not." Percy explained

"Per-" I don't get to finish because he kissed me I pushed him of shocked as ever.

The next thing I did I would regret later but oh well. I just slapped Percy Jackson!

I ran to my cabin totally ignoring the fact that he's calling my name.

That whole I just stayed up think about the pass two days.


	7. Chapter Seven

Percy's P.O.V

I'm such an idiot! Why'd I kiss her? It's been two weeks and she still hasn't talked to me. Everyone's been asking why Piper doesn't sit by us anymore. I tell them I don't know.

I was at the campfire when finally saw her a lone. She was on her way to her cabin, so I ran after her.

"Piper!" She was ignoring me, so desperate times calls for desperate measures. Ran in front of her and grabbed her by the waist and threw over my shoulder. She yelped.

" Percy, what are you doing?" Oh now she wants to talk, I'm not talking till we get to the place I want to be.

She continued to ask stupid question. Finally we got to my cabin. When we got in I threw her on one of the beds and sat on the bed opposite from her's.

"Percy, um, what do you want?" She asked as she sat up

"Piper I'm sorry for dragging you to my cabin. I'm sorry for kissing you on the beach. I'm sorry for everything I've done." I continued, "Could we please just go back to being friends? I'll stop doing whatever you don't want me to do. You giving the silent treatment and avoiding me has been hell for me. Please?"

"Percy I'm sorry for slapping you and all the other stuff you said. Its just that I not ready to be in a relationship. Not after what happened with Jason." She said, " But I think we can go back to being friends but its going to take some time before things get back to how they were before."

" Thank you so much! What happened with Jason?" I questioned

"He cheated on me because I wouldn't have sex with him." She told me

"That bastered!" I can feel my anger rising

"Well I have to get back to my cabin. See ya Perce" she said before leaving

I was walking on the beach when I bumped into my least favorite goddess.

" Hello, Percy" Aphrodite greeted me.

"Hello, Lady Aphrodite" I said politely

" Come sit. We need to talk." She said

"About what?"

" My daughter" even though she didn't say her name we both knew she was talking about Piper.

"What about her?" I asked

"You love her, don't you?" She asked

"Yeah, I love her. She is my best friend."

"No I mean your in love with her."

"No I'm not"

"Oh, yes you are. You might not know it but you are." She said," Remember I said that I wish everyone of my daughters could break a boys heart just like yours. And now its coming true with my favorite daughter. She's breaking your heart at the seams by just being friends."

"I'm not in love with Piper. I'm the one who suggested being just friends." I walked to my cabin not even bothering with her. I couldn't help but think about what Aphrodite said as I laid in bed. Am I in love with Piper? No, we're just friends. But you want to be more than friends, some part of my brain said. Well I just have to wait because she's not ready to be in a relationship.

I woke up to yelling and pounding. I rolled out of bed and walked to the door. The door swung open to reveal a agitated Nico.

"Dude, what took you so long?" He walked past me and sat on the couch.

" I was sleeping. I was up late last night." I sat on the rocking chair.

"What happen to you last night? I saw run out the campfire." He asked

" Oh, I need to talk to Piper." I said. I smiled because he was worried I did something stupid.

He smirked. "So, are you guys going out yet?"

The smile fell from my face.

"No, um, she said she's not ready for a boyfriend. So, we decided on being friends first." I'm still kind of sad. "Oh, sorry man." He patted my knee, " Now go get ready or we'll miss breakfast." I took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and did my hair. I can finally do something to it thanks to Aphrodite and Piper. I'm wearing black jeans, vans, and a camp half-blood shirt. When we got there the Stolls, Clarisse, Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, Thalia, and Piper were already there. Piper got and hugged me. Everyone's eyebrows rose up. Thalia and Reyna had smirks. "So, your sitting with us again?" I asked "Yeah, I just spend some time with my brothers and sisters." She said as she went back to eating. "So, Percy where'd you go last night?" Thalia asked with a smirk "I went to go talk to Piper." I said looking down at my food "What you guys talk about Piper?" It was Reyna's turn to ask "About our past live that no one knows about. Yeah, pretty much about ourselves." Piper lied easily Unfortunately, Annabeth started getting suspicious. " Did Percy tell you about his first stepfather?" Annabeth asked Everyone's head turned to look at Piper and I. "Oh, Yeah smelly Gabe? Percy told how his mom married him to cover up Percy's demigod sent. I thought I was just so sweet and loving for Sally to do that." Piper stared Annabeth right in the eye. "Did he tell about all of his field trip mishaps?" "He told me that how when he was younger he choked a snake. And how a Cyclops sent by he dad use to check up on him. And he once accidentally sent his class into a shark tank when they went to the aquarium. And how he set off a cannon just to see if it works." Piper said Annabeth looked shocked because I didn't tell her some of that stuff when I was younger. By now all of the gods where here and were laughing really hard at the girls. "What did Piper tell you Percy?" Jason eyed me "Piper told me of her dad's old assistant. And how she only stole to get her dads attention. And about the dreams she had before she went on her first quest. And how she cut her hair with Garfield safety scissors. And how eyeone used to make fun here because she was Cherokee, which I personally think is cool, or because she didn't wear make up. And how she never wore make up because she didn't want to draw attention to herself." I could go on. I like to listen to Piper when she talks. Everyone looked shocked, especially Piper. Piper wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. "You actually listen?" She whispered in my ear. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked, "And because I listen I also know your very, very ticklish." I put my hand on her sides and started to tickle her. She started giggling like crazy. "Per.. Percy stop!" She said between giggles We fell on the floor. She was straddling my hips and our faces were mere centimeters apart. My sea-green eyes staring into her ever-changing ones. I swear I didn't mean to kiss her, it just kind of happened. Our lips moved in sync. Her tongue was asking for entrance. Gods her tongue was amazing. She realized what she was doing. She jumped off me and ran to who knows where. Everyone was staring at me on the floor trying to catch my breath. Gods, she needs to stop doing this to me. "What the hell just happened?" Leo asked


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!!

Piper's P.O.V

_Why'd I do that?_ I screamed in my head as I ran to my secret place.

_Because you like him!_ My mind screamed. I finally got here. Its a secret beach right on the edge of camp.

Yes, I like Percy. A lot. I'm just scared that what happened with Jason is going to happen again.

_But Percy isn't like Jason, My mind said, He's smart, cute, funny, loyal, sweet, hot, romantic, has rockin washboard abbs, and really pretty eyes. I could go on._

My mind is right. Percy is nothing like Jason.

_Maybe I should give him a chance_ , I thought

I started heading back to camp hours later. I had thought through a lot of things. I decided to give Percy a chance but I'm going to take it slow. When I broke through the tree line I could hear everyone in the dinning hall for lunch.

_Might as well face them now then later_ , I begrudgingly trudged towards the noise

I thought I could walk through the hall and sit down next to Percy as if nothing from this morning happened. Did it go that way? No. Having over a thousand pairs of eyes staring at right when you step inside, yeah real confidence booster. Even worse having fourteen gods staring at you while silently laughing. Yup, I just fell like I could do anything.

As I sat down my Aphrodite sense kept telling that Percy is really uncomfortable.

" Hey" I said

I tried too smile. It most likely looked like the messed up version.

The next few minutes were the most awkwardest, until Leo spoke up.

"Pipes where you been? I hope you didn't do anything stupid and reckless without us."

_Thank the gods for Leo_

Everyone went back to their own businesses. My friends seem a lot more comfortable without a million eyes on them. Well, except Percy who is about as uncomfortable as he would be if were inside a giant.

I saw Nico staring at Reyna and she'd catch him staring he'd turn away blushing. Reyna did the same thing. This cycle went on for a good ten minutes before Thalia yelled at them to get a room.

"Aww, leave them alone I think its so cute." My Aphrodite side said

Everyone stared at me with weird looks on there faces. I couldn't help laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lou asked

"Y..your-f..fa..faces" I managed to say between laughs

Conner knocked on my head and said "Yup, she finally lost it."

"No, I haven't lost it." I swatted his hand away

They went into there own little conversations.

I looked at Percy.

"Meet me at the beach after lunch." I whispered in his ear

The rest of lunch went uneventful. I was on the when Percy almost scared the living Hades out of me.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" I said

" Look, Piper I'm sorry for kissing you...again" he apologized

" Percy its fine." I continued after a moment or two, "Percy, what are your feelings towards me?"

"Truthfully, I'm head-over-heels for you."

I couldn't believe it the boy I like is telling me he's head-over-heels for made me so giddy.

" But if you don't like me that way its fine I understand." He looked down as if he already knew the answer

I lifted his chin so he was facing me. I did something so crazy. I kissed Percy Jackson! It wasn't like the other kisses we've shared. This one was sweet and sensual but all the more better. We broke apart.

" You like me?" Percy asked

"Yes, fish boy I like you." I said

" Piper what are we, you and I?" He asked

"I don't know. But I know that I want to take things slow." I said

" Alright, so Piper would you like to be my date to the end of the summer party?" He asked

"Hmmm, I don't know I think five other guys have asked me already. Oh, Percy stop looking like your a puppy who just got kicked. Yes I would love to go with you." I said

"Alright, I'll pick you up at seven." He said

"Can't wait" I said I gave him a peck on the lips before he left

As he walked away I heard him say, "Oh, hey thals, death breath, Stolls."

I started laughing.

*Time Skip*Time Skip*Time Skip*Time Skip*Time Skip*Time Skip*Time Skip*

I had finished getting ready and was waiting for Percy.

I was wearing a blue and white areopostal shirt, jean shorts, and my original chuck taylor all-star converse. I also had a little bit of mascara on. My hair was down with my two little braids. I straightened my hair so you could see my layers more. I know your thinking _'Wow, when did you start caring about how you look?'_ , well I'm starting to embrace that I'm a daughter of Aphrodite.

I heard a knock on the cabin door. I immediately became nervous.

"Have fun! Don't do anything stupid." Drew said from the bathroom were she was doing her makeup.

" Thanks, you too. Don't do anything stupid either!" I called over my shoulder

I opened the door to Percy standing there in a black beater, cargo shorts, and vans. His hair was done like it always is.

"Hey" He said, he seemed really nervous

" Hey" I said

"We should get going." He said as he took my had and led the way

We were meeting up with the rest of the group beside Thalia because Lady Artemis didn't give her permission to go.

Percy and I were the last ones to get there. It was a ten story building. All the lights were on and there was music blasting.

Butch, son of Iris the rainbow goddess, was handling the door.

"Okay, pay attention! The actual party is on the top floor. To get to the top floor you'll have to go through a test on each floor. If you win the event on the floor you'll get a beaded necklace. You'll get the tenth and last necklace when you enter the top floor. The test nothing to do with battle or else you guys would win without a doubt. The test are drinking games." He explained, " You guys could work in teams of two if you want. Let the games begi!"

"You and me are a team" Percy said as we walked into the house

This was going to be a interesting night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave a kudos or a comment if you feel like it!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO, HOO, songs, movies, quotes, books, and/or games.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter and probably a couple of others after this may contain the following:
> 
> Underage drinking
> 
> Steamy contents
> 
> Implied sexual contact
> 
> Semi-nudity
> 
> Maybe a pregnancy scare I don't know or do I?
> 
> With that said ON WITH THE STORY!

**Percy's P.O.V**

**As we walked in I immediately smelt a mix of liquor and beer. It reminded me of Gabe my first stepfather. But I do not want to think about that now.**

**Before we came in Lou gave us a potion so that no matter how much liquor you drink you'll feel like you've only had a couple of beers. Cool, right?**

**The first game was beer pong. We waited in line for a couple of minutes. Beer pong is a pretty easy game. You play on a ping-pong table with twelve or twenty-four cup set full of beer on either side. Its two players on either side. The two teams take turns bouncing the ping-pong ball off the table and into one of the opposing team's cups.**

**We were going against Nico and Reyna.**

**"Get ready to be owned fish boy!" Nico said we stepped up to the table**

**We went first.**

**"Here you take the first shot." I handed Piper the ping-pong**

**Piper was surprisingly good. She took out five cups before she missed.**

**"Have you played this before?" I asked/yelled over the music**

**" Yeah, you learn a lot of stuff in private schools." She said taking a sip of her beer**

**Nico sucks at beer pong! It was hilarious! He made one in and then totally missed the second one. Let's just say that Piper and I ended up winning.**

**We raced up to second floor.**

**Some kid explained what the game was on this floor.**

**It's some game called boxing. Each team has a boxer(me) and a corner person (Piper). The boxer has to go against another boxer. Each boxer has to roll a die an whoever has the lower number drinks a shot of vodka. After they drink the shot the corner person refills it. There is three rounds and whosoever drank the most or passes out loses.**

**We were going up against a couple of Hephaestus guys. We had the advantage because the boxer was already really messed up and looked ready to drop.**

**First round:**

**Me: 5**

**Hephaestus guy: 3**

**He drank.**

**Second round:**

**Me: 4**

**Hephaestus guy: 4**

**We both drank and he passed out, so we won.**

**"Well that was easy." I said as we got our beads. Red**

**We went through the floors easily. Though we had a little trouble on the sixth floor. We were finally on the ninth floor. We had a lot of beads.**

**Third floor: green**

**Fourth floor: yellow**

**Fifth floor: orange**

**Sixth floor: pink**

**Seventh floor: purple**

**Eighth floor: black**

**The last game was the Beer Olympics. Each team has to have at least for players and at least one girl on each team. There are six events.**

**On my team was Piper, Nico, Reyna, and of course me.**

**On the opposing team was Annabeth, Jason, Leo, and Clarisse.**

**The first event was the volume chug. Rules to this game are simple. Each team gets a bucket. One can of beer per player on each team is poured into the team bucket. The clock starts when the first player begins to chug. The bucket has to be passed to the next person. There are points deducted if the is a lot of beer split. First team to finish wins.**

**And go!**

**I started drinking then I passed it to Piper. She drank some and passed it to Reyna. Reyna drank and passed it to Nico. Nico finished the beer and we won. The other team was only on their third person.**

**" Percy team is the winner!" Pollux shouted to the crowd, "The scores are Percy's team with twenty points and Jason's team with fifteen."**

**" The next event will be... Beer Pong!" He shouted**

**Oh, yeah we got this.**

**"Alright, you and Piper will play this one." Nico said so fast I almost laughed**

**We were going against Annabeth and Jason. Or as I like to call them heartbreaker and the cheater.**

**They went and took out four cups. Pretty good.**

**Piper got ready to throw it. Their in for a surprise. She took out seven cups! Their faces were funny.**

**They took out three.**

**I took out two.**

**They took out one.**

**Piper took out the last and won.**

**"Percy's team wins again! Let's give around of applause! The scores are Percy's team with thirty and Jason's team with twenty." Pollux shouted to the crowd, " The next event is body shots/funnel relay race! One of the women on each team is going to have to take their shirt of for this!"**

**That last comment made the crowd cheer even louder.**

**I saw Annabeth taking off her shirt. I turn to look at my team and immediately regretted it. Not that the sight wasn't good, it was actually the opposite. It was because Piper had already took of her shirt and tank top. Sure I've seen her in a bikini but this was totally different.**

**I tried to say something but no words came out so I looked like a fish out of water. I could see that Nico and Reyna were laughing silently.**

**"Cat got your tongue?" Piper asked as she laughed showing of her incredibly deep dimples. She winked at me.**

**My mouth became really dry.**

**I turned back around. "Um, come on let's get this going. What are the rules?"**

**Pollux started to explain " Okay, so Annabeth and Piper are going to be laying on a table, their going to have a shot of tequila poured on them, a line of salt on their chest, and with a lime in their mouths. Ladies could you please do that for me?"**

**They laid on tables right next each other on the left side of the room. Katie came up and poured a shot in their belly buttons, drew a line of salt on their chest, and put a lime in their mouths.**

**Pollux continued "Two of you guys will be on the right side of the room aka the finish line and the last guy will be in the center of the room. Okay, one of the two on the right will be pouring a beer and a funnel, while the other one is down on one knee drinking it. Once their done inking they'll run to the guy in the middle. When they get their the one in the middle will run to the women over here take the shot, lick the salt of her, and grab the lime with their mouths. Then they'll run to the finish line. The fastest team wins. But points will be deducted if any beer is spilled from the funnel or if there is any alcohol left the women. Get to your positions."**

**Nico and Reyna went to the right side. Reyna grabbed the funnel and beer. While Nico got down on one knee. I went to the middle.**

**"ON YOUR MARKS GET SET GO!"**

**Reyna started pouring. Nico was chugging that down pretty fast, well I guess he doesn't have to breath since he was in that death trance. When he was done he stumbled a bit and ran straight towards me. He slapped my shoulder and fell on the floor light-headed. Ran to Piper. I slurped up the tequila. She giggled a little.**

**" Nice choice for a first date." She said as I licked up the salt**

**I bent down and picked up the lime.**

**I ran so fast I smashed into the wall past the finish line.**

**" Give it up for Percy's team! Their on fire!" Pollux shouted, "The scores are forty to thirty. The next game is Louisville Chugger!"**

**" Reyna your turn!" Piper said**

**The game is easy. You have a plastic bat filled with beer. When the timer starts you to chug. Once your done chugging you spin around ten times. Then you try to hit the empty beer can with the bat. Simple enough.**

**"And GO!"**

**The game was over in the matter of minutes because Reyna and Clarisse fell over laughing. O nobody got points.**

**"The last event is flip cup!" Pollux didn't need to explain because we've played this game all the time before.**

**Everyone lined up with a cup of beer in front of them.**

**"Ready? Go!"**

**I chugged my beer down in what felt like two seconds. It took me like ten tries before I got it. I saw that the girls were done.**

**"I learned a lot I private schools, Jackson." Piper said**

**It took Nico a few more tries before he got it.**

**"Percy's team has won the Beer Olympics!" Pollux shouted**

**"Lets go start the real party!" Nico's an idiot**

**On our way out we got gold beads. Piper and I walked upstairs hand in hand.**

**When we got to the doorwe were stopped by some kid. He handed us two beads for our camp necklaces. The first one had the earth painted on it with a big red line through it. The second one was half orange and half purple. The orange side had SPQR written in purple and the purple side had Camp Half-Blood written in orange.**

**" Welcome to the party" the kid said as he opened the door.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there any one else you guys want me to do a chapter in their P.O.V?
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot!
> 
> WARNING:
> 
> These next few chapters ahead may contain these contents.
> 
> Underage drinking
> 
> Steamy contents
> 
> Implied sexual contact
> 
> Semi-nudity
> 
> Maybe a pregnancy scare
> 
> With that said ON WITH THE STORY!

**Piper's P.O.V**

**The first thing I noticed was the waves of drunken lust coming off the people dancing. The boys were in the back whispering to each other. I think the conversation went a little like this.**

_**Percy: Are you going to ask her out already?** _

_**Nico: I never said was going to ask her out!** _

_**Percy: Yeah, you did! You said if I ask out Piper you'll ask out Reyna. I asked out Piper now you go ask out Reyna!** _

_**Nico: I meant to be your girlfriend. Reyna and I have been on dates before.** _

_**Percy: Piper doesn't want to be in a relationship now. I would never rush her into anything she doesn't want to do.** _

**I didn't know the rest cause I went to go grab Percy to get something to drink. I pulled him to the table with the drinks. I turned to ask him what he wanted. His eyes locked with mine, I started to get lost in the sea-green orbs. I leaned up to kiss him. I had to step on my tippy toes because he was at least a half of a foot taller than me.**

**The kiss started out sweet and slow. But it quickly turned in to one of the other kisses we've shared. I decided to tease him for fun. I put one hand in his hair playing with it and the other one under his shirt feeling his abbs. Once in a while my hand would slip down to play with the hem of his pants and trace the V that leads down. I detached my lips from him as he pushed me in to a wall. I reattached my lips to his jaw line right below his ear. I started to nip, suck, and lick my way down his neck. He is most likely going to have a bunch of marks tomorrow but oh well.**

**He leaned down and whispered, "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"**

**Oh, trust me I know. Its prodding my hip right know. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer trying to relieve some tension. But I'm just going to make it worst. I kissed him, was nibbling on his lip, and playing with the waistband to his boxers.**

**"Your such a tease, you know that right?" He gasped as I pressed myself up against him**

**"Just having a little fun." I said**

**We were interrupted by Conner running up saying that the party was getting shut down by Chiron and anyone caught in the house is going to have dishes duty for two months. We all ran down the stairs tripping over each other.**

**Percy and I ran out the forest and across the field towards my cabin. I grabbed his hand going to the back of the cabin where the other door to my room was.**

**"Night, Pipes" He said he turned towards his cabin but I grabbed his wrist and yanked him back.**

**"Stay" I said, "It's not we're gonna do anything. Just sleep."**

**" Are you sure? What if someone catches us and gets the wrong idea." He looked a little worried**

**" And what idea would that be?" I raised one eyebrow innocently, although I knew what he was talking about.**

**"Never mind, let's go I'm so tired." He yawned**

**I pulled him into my room. We played down on bed not even bothering to change into pjs. Percy put his arm around me. It felt really comfortable. They say that a couple sleeping together without sex is the highest level of intimacy a couple could share. Does this mean we're a couple now?**

**As if reading my mind Percy asked "Does this mean we're a couple now?"**

**" I'll be yours, if you'll be mine." I turned to look at him**

**"You have yourself a deal, Miss McLean." He leaned down and kissed me**

**We broke apart and I snuggled into his chest.**

**" Good night sweet dreams, Pipes" He muttered in my hair**

**"Night, Perce." I said into his chest**

**I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.**

* * *

**I was woken up by the sound of giggling and the sound of a phone taking pictures. I opened my eyes to see my sisters hovering over us with their phones out.**

**"What the Hades are you guys doing in here?" I asked trying not to wake up Percy**

**Lacey explained "Well, we were knocking on your door for like an hour. Then the conch horn went off signalling breakfast. So, we went to eat and when we came back you still haven't come out. Drew said to just go in and wake her up. And when we came we walked in on this adorbs sought we just had to take pictures and post them on Facebook."**

**I gently slid out Percy's arms. He mumbled something incoherently.**

**"Guys get out." I ushered them out the door and locked it**

**I went back to my bed.**

**"Percy," I said**

**"Mmmm, yes?" He asked**

**"You have to get up we slept through breakfast." I said poking his face**

**"Alright, but why are you poking my face?" He got up only to fall back down**

**"Your bed is comfortable and having you with me makes it all the better." He grabbed me and pulled me into bed**

**"Percy, I have to get ready. My sisters already came in on us and took pictures and posed them on Facebook." I told him as I rolled out of bed again**

**I went to take a shower in my private bathroom. Twenty minutes later I came out in a robe with my hair damp and Percy lying asleep. I went through my closet. I found a pair blue jean shorts and a camp half blood shirt I cut to make a v-nech. After I was dressed I climbed the bed until I was straddling his hips.**

**"Percy, come on get up." I whispered in his ear**

**"Okay." He said and shut his eyes**

**I leaned down and kissed him gently. As I pulled away Percy pulled me back down.**

**"Are you yet?" I asked**

**"Keep kissing me like that again and I will be." He said**

**"One more than you have to go." I leaned in and kissed him again**

**He finally got up. He grabbed his jacket from the floor. He kissed me when we got to the door.**

**"Remember, today is our last day here. Tomorrow morning we leave." He reminded me**

**I shut the door behind him. I went to go talk to my siblings.**

**" Finally got Percy out?" Drew asked**

**"Took some time but he's out." I leaned against my old bed**

**" I saw the pictures." Drew said, "Guys are so cute together. Is it official yet?"**

**"Yeah its official"**

**" Come on guys we got to get to our lessons." I said to everyone**

**We had two lessons: the lava wall and canoeing. Most of my cabin mates didn't like the lava wall because it burned their clothes. I loved it though.**

**I was already on top cheering on the others. Ten minutes later everyone was on top.**

**At canoeing it was Lacy and I sharing one. Percy swam up. He made s rose out of water a solidified it. He gave it to me.**

**"Meet me at lunch." He said**

**We had five minutes before lunch. The Aphrodite kids had to fix their hair and everything. The conch horn went off. Lunch time.**

**When I got there everyone else was already there. Percy stood up gave me a hug and a kiss.**

**"So,is it official between you two?" Jason asked with a hint of jealousy**

**"Yeah, its official." I said**

**"Yeah did you guys see the pictures Lacy posted on Facebook?" Reyna asked**

**She passed around her phone to everyone.**

**"Awe, you guys look so cute." Hazel said**

**Mine and Percy's faces were beet red.**

**"Are you guys ready for high school?" Percy asked**

**We had it all planned out. It wold be me, Percy, Leo, Jason, Annabeth, Nico, Reyna, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, the Stolls, Katie, Clarisse, Rachel, and Lou are all going to Goode High. We're disguised as exchange students from across the US. The gods gave us a huge house too live in altogether. Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Nico, the Stolls, and Leo all got their driver's license and cars from their godly parent. I didn't want to get my driver's license.**

**After lunch my cabin didn't have any lessons, so I went to the training arena. I saw Jason, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, and Percy getting ready to have a three-way battle. I went and sat by Reyna and Annabeth.**

**"What's the argument this time?" I asked**

**" Same as always, who parents the best." Anna said**

**"My money's on Percy." I said**

**"That's not he only you have on him." Rey said with a smirk**

**I raised an eyebrow and asked "What's that suppose to mean?"**

**"Don't pretend you don't know. Everyone saw you guys at the party." Rey said, " The Stolls made a bet on whether not you guys did anything after you guys left."**

**"We didn't do anything." I said with a shrug**

**"Okay" sarcasm clear in her voice**

**"Well, Rey, I could say something about you and a certain son of Hades." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively**

**"Rey, I really thought we had something." Anna said playfully**

**" I'm sorry Anna but I've been secretly seeing Pipes here." Rey shot back with her smirk**

**My friends are so weird.**

**"Yup, sorry Annie, it's just that Rey can't stay away from my pure awesomeness." I played along**

**Reyna grabbed my head planting a kiss in my hair and pushing me of the bench. I got up and did the mature thing. I stuck my tongue out at her. The three of us stared at each other than burst out laughing.**

**" You three are so weird." Thalia said**

**" Yeah, but you still love us." Anna replied cheekily**

**" Whatever" Thalia muttered**

**The five were ready.**

**"Ready...set...go!"**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.
> 
> With that said ON WITH THE STORY!

**Piper's P.O.V**

**The children of the big tree fought efficiently and forcefully. Hazel and Thalia charged each other while the boys locked in a three-way battle.**

**Hazel was an excellent fighter but Thalia had more experience. Hazel slashed at Thalia with her spatha only to be met with Thalia's shield, Aegis. Thalia shot a lightning bolt out of her spear. Hazel made a wall of dirt, diminishing the bolt. They circled each other carefully, like two lionesses waiting for the other to strike. Thalia made the mistake of glancing at the boys. Hazel took the chance and slashed Thalia's arm leaving a cut not deep enough to permanently damage but it probably still hurt.**

**Thalia clutched her arm and cursed in Ancient Greek. She suddenly threw down her spear and took out her hunting knives.**

**Thalia attacked Hazel gracefully but with no avail. Hazel made the dirt come up and hold Thalia in place.**

**Hazel pointed her spatha at Thalia. "Do you yield?"**

**" Yeah, I yield" Thalia said but looked a little miffed about it.**

**The two came and sat down. The boys on the other hand were still locked in a heavy battle.**

**Nico had summoned an army of the dead to keep Percy and Jason busy. Percy had summoned a huge wave that Jason electrified and sent it towards the dead.**

**Jason sent a lightning bolt at Nico. Nico made a shield of darkness, swallowing the bolt. Percy sent wave dousing the two in water. With a wave of his hand Percy made the water freeze, capturing the sons of Hades and Jupiter.**

**" Yield!" Percy pointed riptide a them** (A/N I'm sorry I made the battle short. I just want them to get to New York)

**"Awe, come on, that was so not fair." Nico whined, "You trained with your dad for months!"**

**"Nico, shut up." Jason said although he looked a mad**

**The three came and sat the bench.**

**I kissed Percy on the cheek. "Good job"**

**The nine of us sat there and talked about nothing. The others left so it was only me and Percy.**

**We sat there in silence, watching the younger campers sparing. I leaned my hard on his shoulder. I started thinking about my dad the famous actor, Tristan McLean. I'm suppose to visit him on Thanksgiving. He taking to the rez to meet some old friends of his. Its gonna be a father-daughter trip.**

**" Piper" Percy said pulling me out of my thinking**

**"Yeah?" I crane my head to look at him**

**"You zoned out for like fifteen minutes." He said**

**"Oh, I was thinking about my dad." I told him**

**"Really, when are you going to see him?" H e asked**

**"I'm going with him for Thanksgiving. He's taking me to the rez to meet some of his old friends." I say**

**"That's pretty cool."**

**"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it."**

**"If I were you I would be looking forward to it, too." He said with a light laugh**

**I bump my shoulder to his, "Well, what are you most looking forward to?"**

**He jabs my side, "What I'm most looking forward to Miss McLean, is actually school."**

**" Really?" I ask a little surprised**

**" Yeah. I haven't been there in two years and I want to get back on the field. Play some football, man" He says**

**"You play football?" I ask**

**"Yup, quarterback and team captain. I also play Basketball, sometimes soccer, and I'm on the swim team." I seem to learn more and more about him every day**

**"Well, Mr. Jock I'll be at all of your games cheering on my wonderful boyfriend." I say playfully**

**" You flatter me. But a boyfriend is only as good as his girlfriend." He kisses my forehead lightly**

**" Are you nervous?" He ask me**

**"Not really. I've been to many different schools and with all you guys there I'll be fine." I tell him**

**"I know I'm going to have a tough time." Percy says**

**"And why is that?" I ask**

**"I'm going to have to beat some guys for hitting on you." He answers**

**"Is the great Percy Jackson jealous?" I tease**

**"Nope, cause not even one of those jerks are good enough for you." He said**

**We fall into a peaceful silence.**

**I turn my head to look at him only to find him already looking at me.**

**For some reason I just notice to proximity of our closeness.**

**I look into his eye, finding myself getting lost in them. He starts to lean in. I feel his breath fan my face. His lips meet mine and fireworks went off. He pulled me closer. The kiss was cut short because we heard the horn for dinner. Percy grabbed my hand pulling me.**

**We were the first two there. When we got there the gods were already there. We bowed.**

**"How many times have we told you guys don't bow?" Zeus and the gods chuckle a bit.**

**"Yeah, it makes us feel old." Apollo added**

**"Sorry." Percy and I say as we get up still hand-in-hand.**

**"Oh, Percy before I forget." Poseidon pulled out a pair of keys, "Here are the keys to your car. Exactly what you asked for."**

**He tosses them, Percy catches them with his free hand.**

**"After dinner you can go look at it. Its parked in front of camp." His dad says**

**Percy steps forward, letting go of my hand. He pulls his dad into a hug. "Thanks"**

**Five minutes later everyone was sitting at their tables waiting for the announcement from the Olympians.**

**The gods appeared in a line. Zeus stepped forward. "As most of you know some of our best demigods will be leaving tomorrow. Our camp leaders will be going with them. As a result there will be less monster attacks on camp, due to these demigods all have strong scents. These demigods will be leaving tomorrow morning if anyone wishes to say good bye. We, the Olympians, do wish and pray that our will not have to face as many monsters as they've had to so far in their life. And at th-"**

**Apollo cut him off. "As if almost all the monsters are scared of Percy. And if monsters do attack them, they're some of the best fighters we have."**

**Zeus gave Apollo look that says _'you're going t regret that later' ,_ he continued his speech, "And at their request, we will be hosting a competition per say. Anyone who wants to wants to have a chance to fight, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna, Thalia, Nico Di Angelo, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, or Percy Jackson will be able to tonight. Everyone will meet in the arena after dinner. More will be explained there."**

**We ate in mostly silence everyone to excited to get finished with their food.**

**The 10 of us fighting stood in a one in front of everyone.**

**The arena buzzed with energy.**

**Zeus cleared his throat, "Now the rules are anyone can fight all you have to do is walk up to one of them. Anyone who beats the heroes will receive 50 drachmas. Now let's begin."**

**The campers looked around to see who's brave enough to go first. A little boy, probably around 5 years old, with black hair and reddish, pinkish eyes came in front of Percy.**

**"I want to fight you." He said in a cute little voice**

**Percy raised an eyebrow at this, "Now do ya little fella, let me ask you something. What's your name?"**

**"Antonio Corazon" Antonio said**

**"Okay Antonio who's your godly parent?" Percy asked**

**" Cupid"**

**"Ah, you're a roman?"**

**"Yup" Antonio answered looking a little proud**

**" Okay one more question. Why do you want to fight me?" Percy asked the little boy**

**" My older brother always said if *you want to be the best you gotta beat the best* and I I want to be the best."**

**"Alright then what weapon are going to use?" Percy asked as he uncapped riptide**

**Antonio pulled two double-edged gold daggers. They got into place. Antonio charged at Percy. Percy let the little boy slash at his legs. Percy fell to the ground pretending to be hurt. Antonio took the chance and pointed his daggers at Percy's neck.**

**"I yield!" Percy shouted loud enough for everyone to hear**

**"Good job little buddy. Just remember when fighting a monster you never want to rush in. Watch for your opponents weak spot then you charge." Percy going to be a great father when he gets older, "Alright, everyone give a round of applause for Antonio Corazon our first winner!"**

**Antonio climb onto Percy's shoulders. I smiled a the sight. After Antonio got off Percy's shoulders I pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek.**

**"Ooo, looks like Percy's got some competition." Leo said jokingly**

**Antonio's smile just got bigger, not only did he beat Percy Jackson, he also got a kiss on the cheek from Percy's girlfriend.**

**After Antonio sat down more people got some courage and started walking towards us.**

**I couldn't believe who was my first competitor.**

**" Hello, Piper"**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.  
> ON WITH THE STORY!

**Piper's P.O.V**

**Selena. Khione's daughter. She's hated me ever since I started camp. She's worse than Drew.**

**" Hello Selena" I say in a sickly sweet voice**

**" I challenge you to a dual, Miss McLean." She says**

**"Let's begin." I'm not one to turn down a fight but Selena's one of our best fighters especially with her ice picks.**

**They just appear in her hand. 3' long ice picks. I pull out katropis. Everyone's attentions on us.**

**" Remember, no seriously injuring or killing." Lady Athena reminds**

**She stands tense and vigilante. I stand relaxed and calm. She charges me. I stay still to long and almost get cut. I slah at her stomach. We go back and forth for five minutes.**

**" So, Selena how's it going?" I ask**

**" Peachy keen. How bout yourself?" She asked as she doges my dagger**

**" Great. How's your mom? I bet she's still sore from the war?". I know I hit a nerve there**

**Her eyes darken. I had beaten her mom in the final battle. She attacks me blinded by anger. I manage to make her drop her ice picks. I hold katropis to her neck.**

**" Remember Selena an angry mind is a narrow mind." I say as turn to walk away**

**I don't know who but someone shouts for me to watch out. I step to the right, I see Selena fly past me.**

**"That was a cheap shot, Selena." Someone in the crowd yells**

**Chiron walks forward. "Selena, Piper has already won. You have stables for a month."**

**I want to feel bad for her, I really do, but I just can't.**

**I walk up to her and stick out my hand. "Truce?"**

**She storms past me, knocking her shoulder into mine.**

**~Time Skip~**

**Next Morning**

**I was finished packing. So, I came to the beach. I hear footsteps in the sand. I turned to see who it is. Leo.**

**"Hey, Beauty Queen." He sits next to me**

**" Hey, Repair Boy."**

**"How's it been?" He asks**

**"Great. How bout you?"**

**"Nervous." He says**

**"Why?"**

**"Cause I real don't want to get kicked out of this school." He says honestly**

**" Don't worry. You have all of us to back you up. And you have three people who can control the Mist." I remind him**

**"Thanks, Pipes. I can always count on you." He gives me a one armed hug**

**We still have a half-hour before we have to be at Half-Blood Hill. We sit there in silence.**

**People thought that if Jason and I ever broke up, I would have gone out with Leo. Truth be told, I only see Leo as an annoying brother.**

**I start laughing for no apparent reason.**

**" Piper, why are you laughing?" Leo stares at me**

**"I was thinking about how people thought that if Jason and I broke up, you and I would get together. And honestly I only see you as an annoying brother." I tell him**

**"I think you got it wrong." I look at him confused. "You would be the annoying little sister."**

**"I'm actually older than you by two months."**

**"Shhhh, no one needs to know that."**

**"Come on. Let's go to to the hill." I get up and brush the sand off me**

**"Race ya" He takes off, not waiting for my answer**

**I run towards the hill. A few minutes later I see Leo just smirking at me.**

**"I won" He starts doing this hilarious victory dance**

**"Only because you cheated."**

**" Did not"**

**"Did too"**

**"Did not"**

**"Leo apologize to your step-sister." We jumped at the voice**

**We were to busy arguing to notice our parents came.**

**I ran over and hugged my mom. "Hey, mom"**

**"Hi, honey"**

**She was wearing faded jeans, white blouse, with flats. She had her hair in ponytail and surprisingly, she had no makeup on.**

**Hephaestus was wearing a red lumberjack shirt, dark blue jeans, and hiking boots.**

**Something that surprised me was that Hephaestus had his arm around my mother.**

**"Wait, did you say step-sister?" Leo asked his dad**

**"Yeah, have you forgotten? Aphrodite and I are married." Hephaestus said**

**"And closer than ever it seems." I added**

**"Yeah, I broke up with that jerk, Ares. I realized I really do love Lord Hephaestus... I mean life is short, right?" My mother explained**

**I look at Leo and see that he's confused too. Aren't out parents immortal. Immortal means they life forever, as in not dying, ever.**

**"Well, Leo it seems that you really are my little brother now." I tease**

**"I thought I told you. Nobody needs to know that your older than me." Leo said**

**"It's just our parents, you idiot." I said**

**The four of us stay there and joke around with each other.**

**"Wait," Leo said, "does this mean I have to call you mom, now?"**

**Aphrodite thought for a second. "You can call me whatever you want."**

**"Okay"**

**"The same goes for you, Piper." Hephaestus said to me**

**Fifteen minutes later Leo and I go to our cabins to grab our stuff.**

**Saying bye to my siblings was hard. Even to the ones thaay are relatively new.**

**Pulling two huge suite cases through grass is harder than it sounds. Somehow I make it up the hill.**

**All the gods are here already and only me, Leo, Katie, and Annabeth are here.**

**I stand by my mom, Leo, and my newly renowned step-dad.**

**"Before you two go I have something to give Leo." My mom said**

**"I give Leo my blessing." She touched Leo's forehead. "Now he has the powers of my children but to a lesser degree."**

**"I also have something for Piper. I give you my blessing." Hephaestus touches my forehead.**

**It feels like I'm on fire.**

**I open my eyes and look at Leo. He grew a few inches taller, gained a bit more muscle, and his hair is less wild.**

**Our attention turned to Zeus as he started talking.**

**"Goodbye half-bloods. The gods have provided you with a place to stay and transportation." He said, "When you get to the house there will be letters there for you. In these letters we ask you to do something. Please do what we ask. And one more thing, there will be a surprise waiting for you at the manor."**

**"I hope you guys have a safe trip and I hope you guys like the house."**

**We say our goodbyes to our parents.**

**Aphrodite pulls Leo and I into a hug.**

**"Be safe both of you." She says**

**We both give Hephaestus a hug. Hephaestus messes up Leo's hair.**

**"Hey!" Leo cried**

**Percy helps me take my bags to his lime green challenger. Everyone goes to their assigned car. It's only me and Percy in his car.**

**We start the long drive to New York City. After a while of silence our ADHD starts acting up. I turn on the radio to** (these are stations from where I live) **103.5 Kiss FM.**

**Best Day of My Life by American Authors came on. I started sing along and soon Percy joined to.**

**When the song ends we burst our laughing.**

**" I didn't know you could sing!" We said at the same time**

**That just made us laugh even more.**

**I decide to answer first. "I love to sing. I've been in my school choir since middle school."**

**" Me too."**

**"Looks like we have even more in common."**

**I lean over and kiss him. We were rudely interrupted by my phone ringing; Leo.**

**"Hey, Leo what's up?"**

**"Piper, could you and Percy so kindly stop making out while he's driving."**

**I look back through the car, Annabeths behind us.**

**"How can you see us? Your not even behind us." I ask astonished**

**"They called me and told me. They said it would sound better coming from her brother. I told them I'd do it. I also told them to stop being fucking wimps."**

**I heard Hazel scolding him in the background.**

**"All right we'll stop. Bye Leo."**

**"What was that about?" Percy asked**

**"Leo asked if we could so kindly stop making out wile your driving." I told while putting me feet on the console.**

**" But it was only one kiss." He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion**

**" The people in the car behind us are being overdramatic."**

**" Well if there mad about that, they're about to have a heart attack."**

**Before I could ask him what he meant, he leaned over and kissed me.**   
**I deepened the kiss and slid my arms around his neck, playing with his hair. He pulled away and I started kissing his neck. I kissed a soft spot right behind his right ear.**

**"Mmmmm" He moaned**

**I put my hand on his thigh, not doing a thing, just setting it there.**

**When I did that Percy swerved a bit.**

**"Okay, I think that's enough." I said as I pulled away**

**After that little incident I took a nap.**

**The next time I open my eyes, I see Percy unbuckling his seat belt.**

**" Hey, we're here already?" I stretch**

**" Yeah, come look. Everyone's waiting for is us."**

**I get out the car. My vision was still blurry but I could see the outline of a huge house, wait no, house is too little of a word for this... mansion. It's bigger than my dad's beach house and his mansion combined.**

**It at least has five floors above the ground. Made out of stone, with a staircase leading to a grand door that's under a greek-style arch. The first thing you see when you walk in is a grand staircase that has a landing for each floor.**

**To the right is the living room area. Complete with leather couches and recliners with a coffee table in the middle. On the wall is a giant flat screen TV. A glass case full of movies and video games. There is a fire place with a couch and a few chairs in the corner.**

**To the left is the dinning room. In the middle is a long wooden table. The chairs look like mini-versions of our parents thrones. Above the table is a beautiful crystal chandelier.**

**On the left side of the dinning room is an opening revealing the kitchen. The kitchen is filled with all the top brand stuff. It also has a stone oven carved into the wall.**

**There is a sliding door to the backyard. The backyard was amazing! When you first step out your in a garden with a few water fountains here and there. Take a coupe of more steps and your on a flat smooth surface with beach chairs. In front of you is a huge pool that has a water fall, under the water fall there is an opening to somewhere. It also has a water slide and a hot tub. In the middle of the pool is a island. Its round with a fire place in the middle and a circular cushioned seat around it.**

**I go back inside to check out my room. My room was on the fourth floor second door to the right. The door had my name engraved in it. Inside the walls were a deep purple with poster of my favorite bands. In the middle is a queen sized bed with a purple and white comforted and pillows. On the wall was a TV. In the corner was my i-home. By my window was a stack of books and my stuffed tiger.**

**I found the letter on my pillow. Its in a pink envelope with my nam written in fany script. I open it and read it.**

_**Dear Piper,** _

_**We the counsel were looking over a few precautions on the house. As we were doing this it came to our attention that most of the demigods at Half-Blood Manor have not been notified of the dangers and precautions needed in order to have any sexual affairs. You being a daughter of Aphrodite have more knowledge on this subject more than any other occupants. So, we ask you to have the 'talk' with the other demigods. We would appreciate this very much because we know its an embarrassing subject. The counsel humbly thanks you for this.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**The Olympian Counsel** _

**Great, just great. Now I give the sex talk to not only people older than me but also my boyfriend. This is so not cool. But I have to do it. I'll do it tonight after dinner.**

**There's a knock on my door. I turn to see Leo poke hid head in.**

**"Piper, you gotta come see this!" I follow him out the door and down the stairs.**

**He leads me to a set of stairs I didn't notice in the living room. We walk through a underground garage. We enter a big room.**

**It has an arena in the center, a archery range to the left, and a wall full of wepons to the right.**

**"Is this a training center?" I ask**

**"Sure is" Percy comes next to me, "What time is it?"**

**I check my watch. 3:37.**

**"What do you want to do, since dinners not till 6?" I ask him**

**"I want to go back to that pool." H says. Of course, I thought**

**"Alright, I'll get changed and meet you out there."**

**I rush to my room. I put on my black and purple bikini. I make sure I be my earbuds and phone.**

**I see Percy already in the pool.**

**"Come on in!" He shouts**

**For the next two hours we swim. Then we have to go and get cleaned up for dinner.**   
**We're the first ones in our seats. Percy's at the head of the table while sit to his right and Nico on his left.**

**We eat and talk through dinner. When were done we all gather in the living room.**

**I stand in front of them. "The gods asked me to do something..." I was interrupted by a knock on the door.**

**Leo being the closest went and opened it. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when looked at whoever was at the door.**

**A girl with tan skin and cinnamon brom hair in a braid tackled Leo into a hug. Everyone jumped up, weapons out. Leo was trying to say something.**

**" Calypso!"**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own PJO or HOO.
> 
> With that said... ON WITH THE STORY!

**Piper's P.O.V**

**"Calypso!" Percy said**

**Wait how does he know her?**

**Calypso turned around and looked at us until she found Percy.**

**"Percy." She gasped**

**She ran and hugged him.**

**"Percy, look at you! You've grown!" Calypso went on and on about its been to long, how much he's grown, and bunch of other crap.**

**Reyna must have seen the irritated look on my face because she interrupted the two.**

**"Um, who are you and how do you know Percy and Leo?" She asked**

**"Oh, hi, um, I'm Calypso." No duh, " I, uh, met Leo a couple of months ago and I met Percy when he was fourteen."**

**Leo finally got out of his daze.**

**"They finally got my wish." He mumbled, more to himself**

**"What wish?" Annabeth asked**

**"Remember, after the battle with Gaea. We were in the throne room and the gods all gave us one wish. I whispered my wish in Zeus's ear. My wish was to have Calypso freed." Leo explained**

**We all stared at him. Calypso had tears in her eyes.**

**She hugged Leo. "You really did that?"**

**"I promised, didn't I?"**

**She kissed him. Leo like a dumbass did nothing. He stood there arms at his side and eyes wide open.**

**I was kind of relived that Calypso kissed Leo because now I know that she's into Leo and not Percy.**

**Which reminds me, I still have to give the talk.**

**"Guys, I still have to do something the gods asked me to." I tell them to get their attention.**

**I wait till everyone's seated. "Okay, um, who has had the sex talk already?"**

**Percy, Reyna, Nico, and Annabeth raise their hands. Thank the gods Percy has already had the talk.**

**"Great, you four can help me because the gods have asked me to inform the people who haven't had the talk. Percy, Nico could take the boys into one of your rooms. While, me and the girls go to my room." I tell them**

**The boys go to the top floor with Percy and Nico.**

**" Come on, girlies to my room."**

**I lead them to my room.**

**"Alright everyone sit down somewhere." I say as the walk into my room.**

**Once they're all seated, except me, Rey, and Anna.**

**"Well, guys as you know the gods have asked me to give you guys the sex talk since I'm a daughter of Aphrodite."**

**I tell them all they need to know.**

**"Any questions?" I ask**

**They all shake their heads.**

**"Okay, you guys can go do what you want to." I send them off and Falk back on my bed but Anna, Rey, and Thals stay.**

**"You handed that well." Thalia said as she jumped onto my bed next to me.**

**"Yup." Rey sat in the beanbag chair**

**Annabeth sighs and sits in the recliner.**

**"When do we start school?" Thalia asked**

**"You don't know when we start school?" Annabeth asked**

**"Um, no." Thalia said sheepishly**

**"We start school in two days." Reyna said**

**" Good, then tomorrow we're going shopping." I say**

**They all groan.**

**"But-"**

**"No buts. We're all all going shopping." I tell them, "We could even brig the other girls with."**

**They didn't like the idea but agreed.**

**We stayed in my room talking, until I looked at the clock.**

**"Shit, its 11:45. I need to go to sleep." I usher them out**

**I change into pajama shorts and a cami. I get under the covers and soon fall asleep.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HOO, any songs, books, quotes, companies, or anything else besides the plot.
> 
> With that said ON WITH THE STORY!

**Percy's P.O.V**

**I woke up super early today for no apparent reason. I went and sat on the couch to play some video games.**

**I started playing Call of Duty: Ghost and beat it before everyone else came downstairs.**

**I heard someone in the kitchen. I got up and walked over.**

**I saw Piper trying to grab a bowl from the top cabinet and failing miserably.**

**" Need some help?" I chuckled**

**She turns around startled. She relaxes immediately when she sees its me.**

**"Yes, please." She says**

**I walk over and grab a bowl, successfully pinning her between me and the counter top.**

**"What do you say?" I asks playfully**

**"Please and thank you." She says as she reaches for the bowl**

**"And?"**

**She leans up, presses her lips to mine. She pulls back and snatches the bowl away before I could get my surroundings together. Piper pushes me away and continues making her oatmeal.**

**I finally see what she's wearing, white shorts and a white cami.**

**Piper glances at me. "Percy, not that I mind but you should probably put on a shirt."**

**I looked down, I had forgotten that I came down with only pajama pants on.**

**I nodded. "I'm just gonna get ready."**

**I went upstairs to my room. Took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth, and left my hair how it was. I checked myself in the mirror one more time. Khaki shorts, black beater, all black jordans, and my shaggy hair with my snapback.**

**I go to the kitchen to everyone eating, dressed and ready, even Piper.**

**I pour myself a bowl of frosted flakes. I sit at the head of the table.**

**"So, what are we doing today?" I ask everyone**

**"I'm taking the girls shopping for school and your taking the boys." Piper said**

**When did I sign up for this?**

**I was going to say something but the look I got from Piper shut me up.**

**"Okay, when should we head out?" I ask**

**"In a couple of minutes." The girls said**

**After about half an hour we were pulling out the driveway.**

**~One Hour Later ~**

**We parked in the mall's parking lot. When we walked in Rachel and I saw some of our mortal friends.**

**"Mike, Kenzie, Scott!" I call**

**They look around and see me and Rachel wave at them. They break into huge grins and run over.**

**Kenzie runs into my arms."God, Percy. I've missed you!"**

**"I missed you, too." I say as I pull away from her to greet Scott and Mike.**

**"Man, it has not been the same without you two there." Mike says**

**Scott agrees. "Yeah, been all depressed and sad. He gave us more homework last year than all the other years combined."**

**I smile at them. "Aye, you better watch what you say, he's still my stepfather."**

**" You won't say anything cause if you do Kenzie will kick your ass into next year." Mike say**

**"She might be able to kick my ass but you or Scott can't." I shot back**

**I was too wrapped up in my conversation that I forgot about the group standing behind me.**

**"Oh, guys I like you to meet my friends from school. This is Scott," he waves at them, "Mike," he smiles and winks, "and Kenzie." She smiles and waves at them.**

**Next, I introduced the demigods.**

**"This is Thalia and Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Hazel Levesque. They are my cousins." They wave to my friends. "This is Travis and Connor Stoll." They smirk seeing two new to prank. "Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Will Solace, Pollux Smith, Reyna, Annabeth, Frank, Leo, and Calypso." They wave. "And last but not least my girlfriend, Piper McLean."**

**She smile and kisses my cheek.**

**"Wait, did you say McLean? As in Tristan McLean?" Kenzie asks**

**"Yeah, he's my dad." Piper has gotten used to this**

**"Thats so cool." Mike says**

**"I guess." Piper looks uncomfortable in the attention**

**"Um, what are you guys doing here?" I ask them**

" **Same as you. Getting school stuff." Scott said**

" **Hey, I just had a great idea." Piper said, "Why don't you come with me and the girls, Kenzie?"**

**Kenzie nodded**

" **What about us?" Mike asks**

" **You and Scott go with Percy." Kenzie tells them**

" **Alright, come on we're wasting time that we could be using to find amazing outfits." Piper whines**

**I laugh. Its so funny when she gets in moods like this. She's actually acting like an Aphrodite girl. I don't know if thats a good thing or a bad thing.**

" **Well, you seem excited to go shopping." Scott says**

" **Well, don't get used to it. She's usually not like this." Thalia said**

" **Yeah, it's surprising she's like this right now. I think her mother has something to do with it." Reyna agreed**

" **Who's her mother?" Kenzie asked**

**We just ignored her, avoiding the question.**

" **Alright, we wasted enough time. Bye, Babe." Piper kissed me**

" **Come on!" She grabbed Reyna's hand and ran to the nearest store. Which unfortunately was Piper's favorite store, Aeropostale.**

" **Lets go and rescue Reyna from Piper." Annabeth said as she started walking**

" **Make sure Piper doesn't spend too much on her credit cards." I tell them**

" **Got it." One of them yelled back**

**I turn back to the guys. "Where to first?"**

**They all shrugged.**

**The next few hours were filled with hair cuts, occasionally stopping at a store, and many girls hitting on us. Of course Nico and I turned them all down.**

**I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I fished out. I looked at the caller ID; Piper. I pressed the answer button and bring it up to my ear.**

" **Hey, Babe. What's up?" I say into the phone**

" **Hey, the girls were wondering if you guys would like to meet up for lunch?" Piper asks**

**I hear Reyna and Thalia yelling at Piper to carry her own bags. I laugh and remove the phone from my ear.**

" **Hey, guys. The girls want to meet up for lunch." I tell them**

" **Aight, tell them we'll meet them there." Leo said**

**I put the phone up to my ear again. "Piper, we'll meet you guys at the food court."**

" **Okay, bye. See ya." I hear her say**

**When we get to the food court we see the girls surrounded with bags from various stores. We walk up to them.**

" **Hey, who bought the whole mall?" Travis asks**

" **Piper"**

**I looked around. "Where is Piper?"**

" **Well, she finally got over her shopping craze and walked away muttering something about mom, kill, and Drew." Hazel said**

" **So, she suspects her mom and Drew have something to do her going shopping crazy and is going to kill them?" I ask**

" **Yeah, pretty much." Reyna nods**

**I see Piper walking back to us.**

**I smirk. "I see your shopping trip went well."**

" **Haha, very funny." She says sarcastically**

" **I hope you bought something nice to wear tonight." I wrap my arms around her waist**

" **Why?" She asks**

" **Because we're going on a special date tonight." I tell her**

" **Can I ask where we're going?"**

" **Nope." I say popping the 'p'.**

" **Lets eat I'm starving." Nico says pushing us forward**

**After lunch we went home and chilled for the rest of the day. I was down in the training room alone when Piper came down in some really short shorts and a tank top. She went over to the archery range and started shooting at the target. She's pretty good.**

**I was too busy staring at her I didn't notice her shouting my name.**

" **Percy! Earth to Percy! PERCY!" She yelled in my ear**

" **Uh, yeah?" I snapped back to reality**

" **Well, while you were staring I was asking if you wanted to spar?" She says**

" **Yeah, sure." I get into the starting stance and see her doing the same**

**I charge her with riptide and she blocks it with katropis. She slash as me and I parie. We go back and forth for a couple of minutes before I disarm her. I point my sword at her throat.**

**She smirks and touches the end of riptide. "Now, Percy. You wouldn't hurt me, now would you?" She said seductively. She started walking toward me, her hand still on riptide. She stops when our face are inches apart. She leans up and presses her lips to wraps her arms around my neck.**

**I'm so distracted that I didn't notice Piper grab riptide from me.**

**She pulls back. "Yield?" I feel riptide pressed to the back of my neck.**

" **Alright you win. Only because we have to get ready for our date." I tell her**

" **I still don't know where we're going." Piper says**

" **And going to stay like that until we get there." I say, "Wear a pretty dress."**

**I run upstairs to my room and get ready.**

**~30 minutes later~**

**I'm finished getting ready. I'm wearing a blue dress shirt, black slacks, and black polished dress shoes. I leave my hair how it is.**

**I grab the roses and walk down to her room. I knock. The door opens up to reveal Piper in a black sleeveless dress, black heels, and her hair in a pretty braid.**

" **Wow." Is all I say**

**I can see a faint blush on Piper's cheeks.**

" **Thanks. Are we going to go?" She says**

" **Oh, yeah. These are for you." I hand her the roses**

" **Thanks"**

**I take her hand and lead her downstairs. We pass by the living room.**

" **Don't stay out too late." Thalia says from her spot on the couch**

" **See you guys." I call out as we exit the house**

**Blackjack is outside waiting for us. We both get on and Blackjack takes off.**

" **You know where we're going, right boy?" I ask Blackjack**

_**Of course I do,** _ **He says in my mind**

**After a 30 minute ride on Blackjack the Eiffel Tower comes into view.**

" **Percy, what are we doing in France?" Piper yells over the wind**

" **Somewhere!" I yell back**

**Blackjack lands on the highest platform. I help Piper off and lead her to the small table. The violinist starts playing softly. The candle lights in the middle of the table.**

**I turn to Piper. Her hand is covering her mouth and her eyes are glistening with tears.**

" **Oh my gods, Piper did I do something wrong?" I ask**

**She shakes her head. "No, Percy it's beautiful. Thank you."**

**I pull her into a hug. I pull my head back a bit so I'm staring into her eyes. Slowly, I lean in and kiss her lips.**

" **Come on, lets eat." I pull out a chair for her.**

**We eat, talk, joke around, and occasionally kiss. By the time we know it it's time to go home. We ride back in comfortable silence. I walk her up to her room.**

" **Thank you Percy. I had a great time." She leans up and kisses me**

" **So did I." I pause, "I love you."**

**She freezes up.** _**Great job, Jackson. You scared her.** _

**She kisses me again, this time a little more forcefully. "I love you, too."**

**I brake into a huge grin.**

**We say goodnight to each other and I go up to my room.**

**I fall asleep still smiling.**

_**Dream State** _

_**I'm in a pink room. I look around until I see her.** _

" _ **Lady Aphrodite." I say politely, I don't really trust her.**_

" _ **Don't worry, Percy. I want to have a serious talk with you." She says, "Sit."**_

_**I sit across from her.** _

" _ **What do you want to talk about?" I ask her**_

" _ **About Piper's past." She says**_

" _ **What about her past?" I ask suddenly worried**_

" _ **You see, Percy. When Hera implanted memories in my daughter's head, she did a favor for me. She took some of Piper's memories." She paused, "After the war Hera gave those memories to me. I was planning on keeping those memories but on order from the counsel I must give them back."**_

" _ **Could you tell me what happen in those memories?" I ask her**_

" _ **I can not. That information is for Piper and only Piper to share." She continues, "All I can say is when I give her those memories back she will be different. I want you to be there for her."**_

" _ **Don't worry, I will." I say**_

_**After I say that I fall back into darkness.** _

 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Piper's P.O.V

When I woke up this morning it was weird. I know I had a dream, but I can't remember it. I all remember was it was about me before I came to camp. I tried not to think about it.

As I got ready I remembered today was the first day of school. I had already took a shower and brushed my teeth. I just needed to get dressed, do my hair, and my make-up.

I stand there looking at two outfits on my bed. The first outfit is a gray knitted high and low long sleeve, an ivory scarf, light blue jeans, navy-blue toms, and arrow studs. The second outfit is a Grey Lined cropped shirt, Topshop skinny jeans, ASOS thigh high socks, Steve Madden boots, Marc by Marc Jacobs, and a River Island purple beanie. After about ten minutes I still haven't decided.

Reyna came in without knocking. "One question. Why are you still in your bra and underwear?"

"Because I can't decide which outfit." I told her

"This one." She pointed at the first outfit

"Thanks." I say as I start to get dressed

"Alright, I'm going down stairs." Reyna heads for the door

"No, wait for me." I tell her

"Fine." She says and sits on my bed

I'm ready in twenty minutes. I'm wearing the first outfit, with my hair in a bun with some loose strands out, and light make-up. I grab my brown leather messenger bag.

I finally see what Reyna's wearing, black skinny jeans, a grey long sleeve shirt with Minnie Mouse on it, and dark blue Vans. Her hair is in a simple ponytail. I grab her hand and pull her downstairs to eat.

As I eat I see what everyone's wearing.

Nico's in black jeans, black shirt with a skull, black Vans, and his aviator jacket. His hair is messed up as always.

Clarisse is wearing high waisted jeans, white tank v-neck, black flats, her army jacket, and her hair is in a high bun.

Lou has on blue jeans, a knitted long sleeve white shirt, a light pink scarf, pink Vans, and her hair is down.

Will has on a white button shirt with a dark blue tie, a black blazer, with blue jeans, and black loafers, and his hair is gelled to the side.

Thalia's in black jeans, white shirt, grey hoodie, and grey converse. Her hair is spiked as usual.

Annabeth is wearing a grey knitted long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, grey scarf, maroon beanie, and folded grey combat boots. Her hair is down and in curls over her shoulder.

Katie's wearing a knee-length dress, with flower print, it also has a thin brown belt around her waist, a cropped jean jacket, and brown combat boots. Her hair is in a braid.

Pollux is in a plain grey v-neck, grey skinny jeans, and a leather jacket. He has black Jordans on and his hair is done as always.

Leo's in a white short sleeved button up, maroon skinny jeans, his suspenders, a black bowtie, and black loafers.

Calypso us wearing salmon colored jeans, a grey long sleeved shirt, a pale pink scarf, and grey flats. Her is done in curls.

Rachel in doodled-on jeans, a shirt with some organizations name on it, and original converse. Her hair is in a ponytail.

Travis is wearing a blue shirt, black jeans, and Jordans.

Connor is wearing the same as his brother except his shirt orange.

Jason's in a white v-neck, dark blue skinny jeans, and white Jordans.

Frank is wearing a black shirt, white jeans, and all black converse.

Hazel's in faded blue jeans, a white tank-top, a red and grey letterman hoodie, and red converse. Her hair is in a half up half down do.

And last but not least, Percy. He's wearing a dark grey u-neck, dark faded jeans, grey beanie, a black leather jacket, a pair of black Aviator sunglasses, and grey and black jordans. His hair is like how he's been doing it since the war. (Think Zayn when One Direction first became big.)

"Hey, babe." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Hey." I say, I'm still a little distracted from my missing dream.

"Are you guys ready for the torture called high school?" Percy asks us

I think I'm ready. I've been to high school before, but only my freshmen year.

~20 mins later~

"Lets go before we're late." Leo yells as he runs to his car.

We all went into the cars. I played with Percy's hand as we drove to school.

When we got to school all I saw was masses of teenagers.

Percy turns to me, "Come on, everything will be fine." I pulled him in for a short kiss.

"Alright, lets go."

We got out the car and headed to the office. The secretary asked for our names. We gave them to her and she gave us our schedules.

Homeroom

Honors English

Choir

B Lunch

Honors Algebra

French

Free Period

Chemistry

P.E

Percy and I have everything together except French, Free Period, and Chemistry.

We headed towards our lockers which were next to each other. I put in my combo 17, 21, 31. I put my books away, only keeping the one that I need before lunch.

We met up with the rest of the group. Most of us had the same classes. When we got to homeroom we saw Scott, Kenzie, and Mike. We said 'hi' to each other. We talk about plans for homecoming, prom, football games, and other stuff.

As we're talking this guy came up to us and try to hit on Thalia.

"Hey, babe." He says, "How 'bout you come over to my place tonight?"

"No." Thalia said

"Awe, come babe. I'll pick you up tonight at seven." Man, this guy is insistent

We could all tell Thalia was losing her patience.

"Dude, what don't you get? I don't like you." Thalia told him

"You're saying that now but wait til later." This guy does not give up.

Thalia finally lost her patience. "Dude, can't you get a hint? I'm a lesbian."

Wait, what? Did I just a feel little bit of honesty in that statement? I looked over at Will and saw him already looking at me. He had one eyebrow raised like  _'Do you feel that, too?',_ I think he meant did I feel the wave of honesty come off Thalia when she said that. Yes, yes I did. I'll have to talk to her about it after school.

The teacher came in and we all took our seats.

After a quick introduction he lets us do whatever we want till the next class.

Honors English was kind of interesting. We talked about what we're going to cover over the year. I got to see Percy's stepfather, Paul.

In choir I was put in the Alto section with Kenzie.

We went through the first part of the day pretty well. Then lunch came.

I was in line alone waiting to get my lunch. Percy had forgotten something at his locker and the others got here before me.

As I was walking towards where my friends were sitting I saw a number of guys staring at me. Some openly staring and other trying to be discreet but failing.  
Halfway to the table a guy came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Jack Smith." The boy was wearing blue skinny jeans, a red Hollister shirt, and Vans. He had platinum blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Piper McLean." I said back

"I was, um, wondering if , um, y-" He was cut off by Percy showing up at my side.

"Hey, Jack! Long time no see, buddy!" Percy said

"Hey, Percy." Jack greeted

"I see you've met my girlfriend, Piper, here." Percy smiled, oblivious to the fact that Jack was about to ask me out.

Jack deflated a bit. "Yeah, I was making sure she had somewhere to sit." He lied easily.

"Oh, yeah. We have a group of our friends waiting for us over there." Percy pointed ahead, where our friends were looking at us curiously.

"Okay. I'll see you at practice." Jack said before walking away.

"Who was that?" Will asked as we sat down

"That was Jack. He's the kicker for the varsity football team." Percy told them  
Everyone nodded.

We chatted about random stuff before we heard someone shout.

"Eh, Jackson!"

We turned to see a fat kid with stringy brown hair, and brown eyes.  
Percy got up, "What do you want, Slogan?"

"Nothing, just came to meet your new friends." Slogan said

His eyes roamed over us, sizing us up. Slogan's eyes stopped on me. Oh great, I thought, just what we need; Percy to get into a fight on first day of school.

"Hello, the names Matt Slogan." He said trying to be smooth.  
I decided to play the nice card

"Hi, I'm Piper McLean." I said in an overly sweet voice, that usually reserved for Selena.

"What's a girl like you hanging out with trash like him?" He jerked his chin towards Percy.

Just by looking at Percy I could tell he was pissed. I decided to do something before Percy punches the guy. I got up and slid my hand into his. Matt saw this.

"Oh, so you're his girlfriend?" Matt asked

"Yeah, she is. Got a problem with that?" Percy narrowed his eyes at Matt

"Well," Matt turned to me, "babe, if you want a real man, you know where to find me."

With that he walked away.

"I hate that guy." Percy said as we sat down

"Dude, calm down. There's already clouds surrounding the school." Travis said

"Sorry"

After that little accident lunch went beautifully.

We talked about what we're going to be working on this year in Algebra.

In French I had a whole conversation with the teacher.

Then in free period Leo and I threw paper balls at each other.

All we did in Chemistry was go over safety precautions.

Lastly, it was time for P.E.

I went the girls locker room to change. After getting dressed in some shorts and a tank top, I met up with the girls in the gym.

They had the girls and the guys in separate classes. They guys were playing basketball and the girls were doing gymnastics.

Being a demigod helps with anything to do with gym.

I started with 2 front aerials, then a full twist, followed by a double tuck, and landing in the splits.

When I was done the teacher came up to me.

"You should tryouts for the cheerleading team." She said

"Um, cheerleading is not really my style." I told her

"Well, if you change your mind, tryouts are on Friday." She said

I nodded and walked back to the girls.

We all did the routines without a problem.

The bell rang and I ran to my locker. After dropping off my stuff I met up with Percy at his car.

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm exhausted." I hopped in the passenger seat.  
We were silent the whole way home. I was to busy thinking about how to talk to Thalia about earlier.

When we got home Percy went to the kitchen and I ran up to my room. I plugged my phone into my iHome and pressed play on my music. Misery by Maroon 5 comes on.  
I flop back onto my bed and quietly sung along.

After a couple of seconds I hear a knock on my door. I open it to see all of the girls minus Thalia.

"Let me guess. This is about what Thalia said in homeroom." I say

"How'd you know?" Katie asks

"Helloo, daughter of the love goddess. Come in." I walk back to my bed as they fill in.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hazel asked

"Well, when she said that Will and I felt a wave of honesty, but I also felt some confusion." I tell them

"I've known Thalia practically my whole life and I know somethings going on with her." Annabeth said

Between the eight of us it took around a half an hour to come up with a plan.

"Alright, lets put this plan to action." Clarisse said we all stood

Lou opened the door. In front of us stood Thalia with her fist raised about to knock.

"Hey, Thals. Whachya doing here?" Reyna asked

"Um, I came to ask Piper something." Thalia said, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Nothing, we were just leaving." Calypso pushed them out closing the door behind them, leaving just me and Thalia.

"Come sit." I pat the spot next to me on the bed

She came and sat crisscrossed. There was a moment of silence.

"What did you want ask me?" I asked her

"Um, h-how, um how. Wow this is really hard." She said

"Thalia, you can tell me anything." I tell her

"I know." Thalia continued, " How do you know if you're, um, gay?"  
I should have guessed it was about this. She looks really uncomfortable.

"Well, usually people experiment. Like, um, you'd kiss a guy and you'd kiss a girl. Then you would see which one you liked better. But just be sure you'd do this more than once." I explain

She nods, "Have you ever experimented?"  
"Um, yeah I have." I did it during the war

Thalia looks surprised at this. "Really!? With who?"

"Uh, I can't tell you 'cause if I did then they would kill me... literally." I know they would.

"Come on. I swear I won't tell anyone." She's smirking at my discomfort.

"Okay, but you have to pinky promise." I stick out my pinky and she hooks it with hers.

"It may have me, Reyna, Annabeth,and Hazel on the Argo II." I look anywhere but her

After a couple seconds she starts laughing.

"What happened?" She asks

"Well, we were in my room with some vodka and soda. And things escalated from there."

She hasn't stopped laughing and soon I joined in thinking about that night. It was a pretty funny night.

After we stopped laughing Thalia asked, "So, what did you guys learn that night?"

"Well, none us of are into girls. But I did learn that Annabeth likes to grip hair, Reyna like to be the dominant one, and Hazel is really good with tongue."

Again we start laughing.

After the laughter died down Thalia became serious.

"Piper, uh, could I ask for a favor?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything?" I tell her

"Kiss me"

Wait, what? Did she just say what I think she said? I think my brain shut down. For real. I seriously think my brain shut down from like shock or something.

"Uh, hello? Piper?" I see her staring at me

"Wait, what'd you say?"

"Um, can you kiss me? Look, Piper,you said to experiment and I know if I don't I won't be able to focus on anything else. If I experiment with someone, I want it be with someone I know and feel comfortable with. Please do this one thing for me."

After she finishes her little speech she looks at me.

"Thalia, I don't think I'm comfortable with this. I'm dating your cousin. And I'm not a cheater." I tell her

"Well, you did that thing with Reyna and them when you were with Jason." She countered

"I only did that because he had already cheated on me more than once." I said

"What!?"

I sigh, "Yeah, he cheated on me because I wouldn't have sex with him. You probably don't believe me because you're his sister. But I'm telling the truth."

Thalia shook her head, "No, I believe you. I know you wouldn't make something up, considering how much you were in love with him. It just..." She sighs, "It just sounds a lot like our dad."

"But, yeah. Thalia I don't think I can do that to Percy..." I continued to ramble about how I can't do that and how Percy would never do that to me.

Suddenly, she kissed me!

After I got over my shock I gently push her off me.

"What the hell was that, Thals?" I ask her

"I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" She say repeatedly

I sigh. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Thalia I'll help you but... I know someone who can help you. But you have to promise not to take me by surprise anymore." I have someone to call.

"Okay, promise."

"One sec. I have to make a call." Grab my phone from my iHome.

I scroll through my contacts list till the one name I'm looking for. Lizzy.

She's a fifth generation legacy of my mother. If you want something, and I mean anything, she knows where to get it.

After a few rings she picks up.

"Pipes! Wassup? I hear your dating the legendary Percy Jackson and that you're back in the real world." She greets me

She lives in mortal world because her scent it's that strong and she know everything thats happening in both worlds.

"Um, I need a favor."

"Sure, anything." She says

"I need a lesbian." I tell her

"Piper, what the hell do need a lesbian for?" She ask. I can practically see her facial expression.

"Uh, I have a friend who needs to figure out her sexuality." I said into the phone.

"Is it that hunter daughter of Zeus?" Lizzy asks

"How the hell do you know that?" I practically yell into the phone. I see Thalia giving me curious glances from across the room.

"Yeah, there's been a betting pool since she came back from that whole being a tree thing." Lizzy continued, "Some people said she joined cause she liked the past lieutenant, others said she did it because she was in love with Annbeth and couldn't handle her being in love with Percy. There are soooo many version but yeah."  
 _Wow_

"Okay, but what about the lessie?" I asks

"Oh, yeah. Like what kind do you need? A baby or an older one?" She asks

"Uhh, an older helpful one." I say confused

"Okayyy, but you know thats going to be like 50 bucks?" She says

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Kk, text me your me address and she should be there in, say two hours or so. Bye! Luv ya, beu!" She said before she hung up.

I stare at my phone thinking,  _What just happened?._ I shake my head and walk back to Thalia _._

"Soo?" She asks

"So, I got someone to help but isn't this against your oath?" I've been wondering about.

"Technically, no because the oath only says male. But nothing about females." She says

I nod.

We chat about random things when there's a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yell cause I really don't feel like getting up.  
Percy walks in.

"Hey, dinners ready." He says

"Kay." We get up to go downstairs.

I close my door behind us but before I could follow Thalia down the hall Percy stops me.

He pushes me back into my room. Before I could question him, he smashes his lips on mine. Of course I give in.

We brake apart for air.

"What was that for?" I ask when I caught my breath

"I've barely seen you all day." He said as he laid on my bed

"But dinner." I say as I lay down next to him.

He smirks. "I lied."

"But I'm hungry." I whine

"Alright, me and you will go and make something but, you have to tell me what you've been doing since we got home." He says

I tell what I've been doing, beside the whole thing with me, Reyna, and them. I even tell him about the little kiss and surprisingly he doesn't get mad.

"You're not mad, are you?" I ask, nervously

"No, I get that you're trying to be helpful, thats one of the things I love about you. I also get that Thalia is really confused right now and I want her to have someone to talk to." Percy says

I lean toward and kiss him.

We get up and head downstairs.

We make Mac an Cheese.

"Hey! You guys didn't think to share." Nico says as he walks into the dinning room.

We just smile at him.

When we're done eating, we go into the living room and watch some Tv.  
We watched two shows, when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" I ran to the door, almost tripping over Percy's legs.

I opened the door to find a pretty girl in a flower print dress, a cropped leather jacket, and black 2" pumps. She had red hair, tan skin, and big brown eyes.

"Hi, I'm Aria. Lizzy sent me here." She stuck out her

"Hi, I'm Piper." I shook her hand, "Follow me."

As we made our way to the top floor I told Aria some stuff about Thalia.

"Yeah, this her first time experimenting, so if you could go a little easy on her. I also want to thank you so much for doing this." I say as we step onto the fifth floor

"This way." I say as we take a right

"Sure, I'll only do what she comfortable with. Believe it or not but this isn't my first time helping someone." Aria said

I knocked on Thalia's door.

She opens the door and I could hear her music on.

"Thals, this is Aria. Aria this is Thalia." I see that they are already staring at each other.

They are both so obvious that they are attracted to each other its painful.  
Its been a good minute or so and they're still staring at each other.

"Well, I'm gonna go." I say before walking towards the stairs.

The last thing I see before heading downstairs is Aria walking into Thalia's room.

I smirk. My work here us done.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. I've had a lot going on. But from now, I'm going to try updating more.
> 
> I will also be exploring other point of views. This chapter my focus is on Thalia. In my story, Thalia is played either by Bex Taylor-Klaus from CW's Arrow and MTV's Scream or Tegan Quin from Tegan & Sara. I can't choose between two.
> 
> With that said ON WITH THE STORY!

Thalia's P.O.V

Aria followed me into my room. The silver walls, with black stripes and band posters all over. I sat in one of my bean bag chairs, while Aria sat in the other one across from me.

"So, uh, how do we do this?" I asked Aria.

"Um, if you want to talk or do something else. It's all up to you." Aria explained.

"Okay." I sat there awkwardly.

I started to tell her about myself, besides you know being the daughter of a thousand-something year old god.

"My little brother, Jason, once try to eat a staple." I told her, "He still has the scar on his upper lip."

"Does he live here, too?" She asked

"Yeah, it's me, him, our cousins, Nico, Percy, Hazel, and Katie, and the rest are our friends." I said

"That's so cool, your guy's parents trust you guys." Aria said in awe

"Yeah, they all know each other, so they all chipped in to buy a house to fit all of us." I said, partially telling the truth  
We sat there, smiling at each other.

A moment later, Aria leaned across the gap and put one of her arms around my neck, while the other hand ran through my hair -which felt really good- and stared into my eyes.

She slowly leaned in, until our lips were inches apart and our noses touched. Her breath on my lips. I nodded my head. She pressed our lips together, pulling me in from my neck.

Aria's lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. Her hand gripped and ran through my hair, tugging at it gently. I put my hands on her cheeks.

Her face, her smile, her laugh, her everything ran through my head as I kissed Aria.

"Thalia" Her face appeared in my mind.

I quickly scrambled back, slightly out of breath.

"I-I'm sorry. I, I can't." I stuttered out.

"There's already someone, isn't there?" Aria asked

"Sorta, I don't know. It's complicated." I told her

"Well, I have no where else to be. Explain it to me." Aria said

"I don't know where to start."

She smiled "How about this? Does she live here?"

I shook my head, "No, but her sister does."

"How did you guys meet?" Aria asked

"Through my older sister." I continued, "They hung out a lot."

"Oh." A smirk appeared on her face.

"What?" I asked

"Oh, nothing. Just that you like the older ones." For some reason I felt my cheeks heat up when Aria said that.

"She's not that much older than me." I said. Yeah, only a few thousand years. Not much compared to the gods.

"How much older?" She challenged.

Uhh, shit! What do I say? "A year older." Came spilling out my mouth.

"Soo, she's…" Aria trailed, waiting for me to fill in the answer

"17 years old." I filled in with a small smile.

"Wait, you're 16. Aren't you a Junior?" Aria asked, slightly confused.

"Uhh, yeah. I skipped a grade." I came up with the lie

"Nerd"

We talked for a couple of hours before she had to leave. After Aria had left, I went into the living room. Percy, Piper, Nico, Reyna, Katie, Travis, Will, and Pollux sat spread out on the couches. They were watching some Adam Sandler movie. Travis sat on one of the recliners with Katie sitting on the one next to him. Nico laid on his back across the floor, with Reyna's feet resting on his stomach. Reyna was sitting with her head resting on the edge of the couch, her hair thrown across Piper's lap where she was playing with it. Piper and Percy sat on the couch, Percy's arm on the back of the couch and Piper's head on his shoulder. Will and Pollux sat on the other end of the couch, the two seemed to be leaning into each other. I have a feeling there was something between the two boys. I flopped down on the couch, my feet in Will's lap and my head in Percy's.

"What movie are we watching?" I asked

" That's My Boy." Percy answered as he started to run his hand through my hair.

By the time we finished the movie I swear Nico and Travis pissed their pants. That movie was hilarious. Adam Sandler is a comedic genius.

"Who wants to help me make dinner?" Calypso asked

"I'll help." Piper said, followed by 'me too's' from Reyna, Katie, and I.

" So, what are we making?" I ask when I walk into the kitchen

"We're making homemade pizza." Calypso said, before she started to order us around

"How many do we need to make to feed all of us?" Reyna asked

"We'll need 6 pizzas." Calypso said

"Okay, let's get started," Piper said

We grabbed all the things we needed; a bowel for each of us, yeast, sugar, oil, flour, tomato sauce, oregano, basil, pizza pans, pepperoni, sausages, and bacon. First, we had to use water to dissolve yeast and sugar for 5 minutes. Then, we had to knead the dough in flour and let it rise. While the dough was rising, Katie cooked the toppings. After the dough had risen, it needed to be punch down, split in half, and placed in 12 inch pans. Then, came the toppings. My pizzas had sausage, pepperoni, cheese, and grilled chicken. Finally, when I was finished I popped them into the oven. The others weren't finished yet, so I decided to start picking up.

I grabbed a rag and began wiping down the counters. As I was cleaning, I felt something slimy poured on my head. I turn to see Piper with the tomato sauce jar in her hand, laughing. The three others began laughing too.

"Run" I growled out, a smile threatening to break out on my face.

She (smartly) ran. I chased her with some shredded cheese in my hand. I chucked at the daughter of the love goddess but she ran out of the way. Instead it hit Reyna dead in the face. She stopped laughing, picked up some leftover dough and threw it at me. Luckily, my hunter skills kicked in and I ducked out the way. Calypso, however, was not so lucky and got a face full of dough. We all froze for a second before we rushed to grab food and started blindly throwing it.

"What the hades?!" A voice rang across the kitchen

We froze, again. There stood Annabeth with her hands on her hips and a mad expression on her face. "The one time I don't help with dinner and you guys destroy the kitchen. What happened?" She stood there waiting for answer.

"Uhh.." I did the first thing that came to my mind, which now thinking about it was pretty stupid. I grabbed a bowl of pizza sauce and threw the sauce in Annabeth's face. She, of course, wasn't expecting it. We were all still frozen until Annabeth grabbed some pepperonis and threw them at Katie. We went back to war, this time with Annabeth in the mix.

Eventually, Hazel came and yelled at us, not using some very nice words I might add, to clean up the kitchen and ourselves. Then six of us cleaned the kitchen before heading to our rooms to take showers.

~Ten Minutes Later~

After my shower I dressed in black jeggings with a black and gold flannel. I combed through my short, curly undercut*. I slipped on my black combat boots before heading downstairs.

Everyone was already sitting at the table eating, when I came down. I took my seat at the head of the table opposite from Percy. I loved my chair at the table. It was a mix between my father and Arty, with a little bit of me thrown in. It was constantly swirling between blue, the same shade as my eyes, silver, and black. On the top was a lightning bolt and a bow with a moon. To top it off it had my favorite constellations, sagittarius, cancer, draco, and last but not least the huntress.

I grabbed a slice of pizza and tuned into what the others were talking about.

~Somewhere Else~

"It's almost time, young one. They'll need you. She needs you." A mysterious figure stood over a young girl. She was laying on a bed, her black hair done in a braid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This is how I picture Thalia's links should be on my profile page.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Just letting you guys know, this is the calm before the storm. Also, I want to know who can you see more as Thalia, Bex Taylor-Klaus or Tegan Quin? If you want to know who else I casted leave a comment.
> 
> Favorite. Follow. Comment.
> 
> ~Pancakes Are Awesome


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Hey, guys! I'm very sorry for not updating sooner but school is finally over and even though I have work, I'll have plenty of free time.
> 
> This chapter will be all about Piper and some surprises are in store. In my headcanon Piper would be portrayed by Kelsey Chow. Comment down below if you agree with me or if not who is your actress for Piper?
> 
> With that said ON WITH THE STORY!

Piper's POV

* _Dream*_

_Whip! I bit my lip to keep the hiss of pain from escaping. Making noise just meant more lashes._

_I was tied to a post in the middle of what looked like a town square. Around me were an assortment of teens and monsters. A man with a whip walked out from behind me._

_Jason? I thought. I looked closer through the red haze in the air. No not Jason, I thought, Jason's scar is not that long. The man in front of me looked like Jason; same tan skin, sky blue eyes, and close cropped, blonde hair… but this man had a large scar running down the side of his face. Jason didn't have that, no, he had a small scar on his upper lip and one on his right temple from when he was hit with a brick._

_"What? No more talking?" His lips pulled back into a sneer, making the gash look whiter than it probably was. "Come on, let's hear that powerful voice of yours!" He taunted, "You were happy to use it last night."_

_He walked back around and gave me two more lashes before coming back to taunt me._

_"What is the daughter of Aphrodite to good to even speak with us?" He asked. When I didn't reply he pulled his arm back and slapped me across the face. The man was about to slap me again when a beautiful, young woman came up to him. She whispered something in his ear that made him immediately stalk away. But before the woman left she looked down at me, there was a mix of pity and sadness in her ever-changing eyes that mirrored my own._

_About two minutes later two guards came and grabbed me from the post. One was boy, no older than me, with dark black hair and an eye patch over one eye. The other was a girl who looked about twelve. She had strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes. They led me into a cell._

_The two threw me inside. I hit the wall with my back, making me groan in pain. They closed the cell door, leaving the darkness to swallow me._

_*End of Dream*_

  
I woke up with a start. I looked around frantically, making sure I was still in my room. I took deep breaths to calm my beating heart.

Once my pulse was back to normal, I checked the time. 5:23 am. Well, there's no point in going back to sleep. I sighed and got up from my bed.

I walked into my bathroom. I turned on the shower and started to peel off my clothes. I stepped into the steaming water. The water hit my back. I let an unexpected hiss of pain. I glanced over my shoulder.

On my back were multiple wounds. They were all a harsh red like they were just cut into. How can that be? I got them from…my cat?... when I was little… My dream flashed before my eyes. I, I was whipped. No… my cat gave these to me. I tried to picture the feline in question but all that appeared was a orange blur.

My breathing turned ragged. The shower was too small. I couldn't breathe. The scratches, lashes, on my back hurt. I had to get out. I had to.

I backed out of the shower. I walked until my back hit the wall on the other side of the bathroom. I slowly slid down the wall. I sat there and pulled my knees up to my chest. I don't when I had started to cry but the tears were pouring out.

What's happening to me? I thought, I'm losing my mind. It's finally happening. I thought. After everything I've been through I lose my mind when I happy and at peace. Wow, nice going Pipes, I thought, bitterly.

After a while a heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Hey, Pip. You almost ready?" Reyna asked through the door.

"Y-yeah." I cleared my throat, "Yeah, almost."

"Okay, I'm head downstairs." She said before I heard the echo of her step and the closing of my door.

"Okay." I said quitely, even though she was long gone.

I slowly peeled myself off ground. I stood on shaky legs before walking back into the shower. The hot water was now freezing. But it's just what I need to bring my mind back reality. I quickly washed my hair and body.

I walked out into my room in a towel. I went to my closet and picked out black high waisted jeans, a black tank top, and a dark red and blue flannel. I slipped my feet into my Vans. I checked my hair and makeup one more time the mirror before I walk out into the hallway.

"Watch out!" I hear before Percy and Nico run past, nearly running me over. "Sorry, babe!" Percy yelled over his shoulder before going down the stairs.

When I get to the dinning room I see why the two boys were running. Calypso had made blue pancakes. I chuckle under my breathe. I sit in my seat next to Percy and across from Nico. I sink back into the purple-pink chair. I slowly eat a pancake, lost in my own mind. Flashes of my dream pop into my head. I know that I know those people in my dream, well some of them at least.

I thought about them, how they looked. The first guy, blonde, tall, the long scar across his face. What else? What else? Come on Piper think. His ears! The were pointed like an elf. Who else had pointed ears? Conner and Travis! All of Hermes' children have elf ears. Was that guy the infamous Luke. Thalia and Annabeth's best friend from when they were younger? The guy that let Kronos inhabit his body and lead the monsters in the Second Titan War? What did he want with me? Why was I with him? I, I was his captive. But why?

Next was the girl. The moment I saw her swirling eyes I knew who she was. Another Aphrodite traitor. Drew had said during my first night in the Aphrodite cabin. She was Silena Beauregard. The hero that saved everyone during Titan War 2.0.

The last one I remember was the boy with an eyepatch. In all the stories Percy and Annabeth have told there was only one boy they've ever met with an eyepatch. Ethan Nakamura.

I was so deep in my mind that I didn't notice everyone was already getting up from the table. Percy gently shook my shoulder. "Hey, babe, you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, just tired. You know nightmares." I said nonchalantly. Percy noded in understanding. We all have our fair share of not nightmares now, especially Annabeth and him.

"Alright, we're about to leave, alright?" He said

I nodded. Let's do this, I thought before getting up from my seat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please comment, I'm all ears.
> 
> Yours Truly,
> 
> pancakes_are_awesome


End file.
